


Madeleine's Fate

by Anonymous



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: /Boobfucking, A hint of incest?, Accidental Voyeurism, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Little Red Riding Hood, Belly Kink, Breast Milk as Lube, Breeding Kink, Canon Era, Chub Appreciation, Cock Worship, Creampie, Crossdressing Kink, Dirty Talk, Dubcon in Chapter 10, Facials, Family Fluff, Feeding Kink, Fetish, Flashbacks, Forced Feminization, Gags, Impregnation Sex, Inappropriate use of said cake, Javert is possessive, Jean's midnight cravings, Jean's post-baby tummy, Jean's sexual awakening, Kink Meme, Kitchen Sex, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Meet Emilia, Mmm Cake, Mpreg, Petplay, Pregnant papa valjean, Public Sex, Really kinky, Roleplay, Sexy Strawberries, Spanking, Stuffing, Tittyfucking, Weight Gain, dubcon, erotic birth, more spanking, more to come - Freeform, new papa valjean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-09 23:12:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 23,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Madeleine breeding prompt on the Kink Meme.  Will be multi-captered.</p><p>Now filling the mpreg blowjob prompt in Chapter 2.</p><p>Will fill prompts sent though in comments too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For the Madeleine breeding prompt on the Kink Meme.

Jean awoke tired-a common occurrence as the child grew within him.  Still, he smiled as he climbed out of bed, cupping the sweet  rounded curve of his belly as he pulled on his nightshirt, not bothering with slippers in the light summer air.

  
Javert awoke when he heard the springs of the bed creak and squeal, a weight being lifted from one side. Jean, his Jean; prized broodmare, a dam of so many fine, beautiful children, was utterly awake, and the way he saw the man's hips sway back and forth-- oh the things he might do to those hips.  Wide-set with child, they were ripe and plump, just as his thighs, his perfectly round ass, even his belly! All were in balance with the perfection that was the man's hips.  
  
"Javert, are you awake?" Jean whispered, coming to sit back down on the soft bed Javert had bought as soon as the man had been seeded. He blushed, running a hand through his hair. "I-they're sore, mon cher. Could you-?"

  
Javert patted the space beside him.

  
"Come, lay on your back."  Of course he would ease that pain for his love. He would certainly do anything; such a prize should be given the utmost and best possible care. We wouldn't want his gift to run dry, would we?

  
"Oh, thank you," Jean murmured, holding an arm over his chest as he lay back, swollen breasts still bouncing despite his efforts. "Are you sure don't mind?"

  
"Shh," Javert places a long finger to Jean's soft lips, and he nearly gasps– Jean's saliva touching his skin nearly reminded him what it felt like to be inside of Jean's tremendously tight ass; what it felt like to have his muscles clench and stretch to accommodate Javert-- and ah, how big he was. Javert was getting hot just thinking about it.  He pressed unnecessarily hard into one side of Jean's hips, though he certainly didn't mean to. If only Jean knew.

  
Jean moaned softly as Javert traced a fingertip around his lips, plump and red with arousal. His breath caught when Javert began to trace his other hand over his neck, the lightest caress. Yet the glint in Javert's pale eyes belied his hunger.  
  
Good, good! Javert was having some effect on his fruitful husband, then! He placed a tender kiss just under the lifted hem of the man's white nightgown, ridden up over the top of his belly, swollen and ripe as it was. It looked like a grapefruit, and was certainly twice as sweet.  
  
Oh! Goodness, did Javert need to expose _all_ of Jean's swollen body? Of course, he'd expected his belly to round out, but unfortunately, Javert seemed to enjoy stuffing Jean with all sort of treats, from pastries to fine chocolate. The excess food had gone to his bottom and thighs, and damn if he didn't think his breasts and hips had fattened more than any other Omega in M-sur-M.  
  
Javert had a plan, to fatten Jean up before giving him such a sweet gift to nurture beneath the pulls and stretches and marks to come. He liked the man that lay beneath his fingers. He liked the warm, squishy fat that lay against his palms, how it melted and shivered when he touched it every time, and again.  Javert lifted the nightgown entirely away, breath seizing in his chest as his hands fell to rest against Jean's bare abdomen.

  
"Look at what I have done to you!" He said, breathless. Javert presses his lips against Jean's stomach tenderly.

  
"Your seed-" Jean whimpered, leaning his swollen belly upwards into the kiss. "Your seed has done this to me."  
  
"Look at how beautiful you have become, how perfectly round--" He kisses downward, under the curve of Jean's stomach. His hands grip harshly, again and again, over skin and folds. His skin is hot, so hot. Sloppily, he makes his way to Jean's waistband, kissing everywhere he could.

  
"Mine, Jean. You are beautiful, and you are mine."

  
"Yes, Javert," Jean says breathlessly, breasts truly starting to ache from their fullness. He pushes them forward shyly, eyes half-lidded. "Would you please? They ache from heaviness."  He is not used to this swollen body yet, even seven months after he was seeded. Every movement--from walking to simply lying back--seems obscene with his gravidity, his ripening belly making him a wanton.

  
Jean seems to forget that Javert is not nearly as easygoing as he perceives. Javert smirked, the most vile of grins playing at his cheeks. He perched himself up, over Jean– oh, was he swollen. How he must have ached. His skin simmered in strained heat against Javert's gentle fingertips– what pain he must feel.  Javert leans down, between either of Jean's voluptuous, incredibly swollen breasts, and gently kisses the space between them. The heat he feels is like a shock, traveling straight down, and between his legs. Javert quivers, feeling a pulse begin at the base of his cock without so much as a small exhale. He kisses Jean's chest again.

  
"Please," Jean whines as Javert's lips lap at his sternum, ignoring the massively swollen peaks of his teats. Jean hisses as he feels droplets form on his rosy nipples, bucking forward and causing his breasts to give a heavy jiggle. He rests a hand on the curve of his belly, hoping Javert will grant him mercy.  Jean notes that Javert's cock has begun to rise between his legs, and his canal tightens in anticipation of the massive girth and delicious spray of seed to come. But first, he must get Javert to suckle.  
  
"Yes, Jean– you arch like the most feral of cats. But," and Javert's hand trails downward now. It is idle in its movements, and does not have any intent; no place to travel. At least, not until he notes the warmth that he feels, resonating from between Jean's extremely wide thighs. Javert places his hand over the strain he feels, cupping Jean possessively. "--but, you are a prize. I have won you over, and now you are mine."  
  
He grips tighter for a moment with his hand, and then speaks again:  
  
"You beg like a tiny kitten does for milk. I find that incredibly," from the gaze Javert held before, with Jean, he fades from it, his focus turning instead to Jean's now-hardened nipples, " _incredibly_ alluring."

  
Jean's teats are leaking now, a droplet of fluid running down the plump curve of his right breast. The milk is warm against his aching flesh, though it offers no real relief.  
"Please, mon cher," Jean tries again, stroking his belly as he gazes up at Javert, "please, I am yours. Full and round with your seed. Will you not taste what I offer you?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Eager, so eager, Valjean." Javert kissed over to one side of Jean's bosom painfully slowly, his lips finally falling over Jean's nipple. He took it up ever so gently, rubbing his tongue upwards and over it, until it became rock hard. The hand that lay below Jean's stomach pressed down even further, and he followed this pressure with a grind from his own hips. Javert's pulse in his cock swelled even more, and his breath hitched.

  
"Do you feel me, mon cher?" He asks, lapping delicately at the milk that now flows from Jean's breasts. It is so, so terribly sweet.

  
“I do, oh Javert...” Jean murmurs, wriggling under Javert’s grasp and tongue, “you’re-so huge and hard, so virile.”  His eyes roll back as Javert finally latches on to a nipple and sucks in earnest, drawing more and more milk from Jean’s fattened breasts which happily bounce as the Alpha caresses them sweetly.  He wonders what it will feel like to have the child wriggling in his belly suckling from him, what it will feel like to nourish and nurture this child with yet another growing inside him.  He smiles at the thought of nursing his beautiful firstborn, holding the child up with one arm whilst caressing his ripening belly with the other.  
  
“You have begged, and now I must," Javert removed his hand slowly from Jean's arousal then, moving it instead upwards, in search of the man's hand. Upon finding it, Javert near forces it downwards, as if to impress upon Valjean that he needed to be taken care of, hardness and all, "--do the same."  
  
"Please." It was a whimper now, and Javert felt himself shamed for sounding so desperate; his heat was too much to bear, though. He needed Jean's hand wrapped tightly around his cock, he needed to let him feel it throb with longing, let his seed spill out, whether into his hand or inside of the beautiful dam that Javert, himself, had created. He wraps his lips around Jean's breast as best he can, suckling greedily at the outflow that continues from his partner.  
  
"Of course, my love," Jean fairly coos, stroking Javert's hair as he suckles, hit with an overwhelming warmth in his chest. He greedily grasps the massive cock of his alpha, not quite able to fit his hand around the entire girth. He thumbs at the wide head before stroking downwards, toying with Javert's base and his heavy balls, so full of seed. "Please, spray on my belly," Jean murmurs merely to see Javert's reaction.  
  
"Mm. Wouldn't you rather like to taste me?" Javert asked; an overwhelming sense of guilt for such greed hit him with immense force, but he brushed this aside almost immediately, when he felt Jean's thumb pressing heavily into the flesh of his head. It grew ever-more swollen, and Javert had to let out a cry; one of purest pleasure at that. His hips thrust forwards, into Jean's hand, over and over, making his grip slide back and forth over such a terrible strain.  
"Jean! Jean, please!" Such a greedy man, Javert. His head lolled back while his hips continued to work themselves silly, and his hands-- his hands fell to Jean's own cock, rather unattended until now. He wraps one hand around it, working the folds of skin up and down, teasing ever so gently at his base.  
Oh! "Oh goodness, yes, mon cher!" Jean moaned. "If you will-won't you let me position myself?" The child was heavy in him, and he could not bend so easily as he had before. He gently moved Javert's hand away from his cock, whimpering at the loss of contact.  
  
"--Jean!" This was merely an exclamation; but yes, he would let Jean reposition himself. Javert would even help, and he did. He shifted halfway up, despite the throb that resonated in between his legs ever so terribly. To feel Jean's warm, full lips wrapped around his swollen, leaking member, to feel his tongue outlining the shape of his head, the veins that ran up its sides, to feel his palm pressing heavily against his balls-- it could not come soon enough. The muscles in his cock were spasming as it was; he could not wait much longer.  
  
Jean smiled as he took Javert's hand, getting up and off the bed. "Would you please grab a pillow for my knees? Jean blushed as Javert wordlessly obeyed, taking a plump pillow and laying it before Jean.  
  
Jean pouted through swollen lips. "Finish on me, please," he whispered before giving a lick to Javert's long slit. The man was leaking precum, and Jean tasted the saltiness with passion, moaning and moving to take the whole head in his mouth, swirling his tongue along the ridges and delicious curves. He let his lips slip off the head with an obscene popping sound, and ducked his head to lick the underside, nuzzling where the man's knot would form as he did so. He could feel Javert tense and begin to lose control as he lapped over the shaft, and so he pulled backwards, belly and breasts bouncing as he scooted back.  
  
"On me," he said again, "On the fruits you have created. Give me your milk."  
  
Jean's mouth, it was too much! Too tight for his cock, too tight to hold back any longer! And oh, how fucking incredible that velveteen tongue felt against his skin. Jean's saliva was almost cooling, it eased the heat that leaked from his cock, though it did not stop his seed from spilling over. Javert came with a last exclamation of "Jean!", his head rolling backwards and his hips bucking in the opposite direction. Hot cum spilled out of him, hard and fast, and he coated his love with it. A mark, then! A mark it was, of his love, of the life that they had begun together.  
  
"Oh!" Jean cried as he felt the hot seed coat his full breasts and ripening belly. His own useless spend coated his tummy's undercurve, his hole leaking fluid down his thighs. He was utterly coated in delicious moistness, and he put a hand to his belly, unconsciously pushing his splattered breasts together to create a deep furrow. Goodness! How he must look to Javert!  
  
  
  
"You little slut."


	3. Chapter 3

  
Oh!  Oh no!  Jean closed his eyes and tipped his head downwards in shame, Javert’s seed still warm on his skin, the man’s hands still tangled in his locks.  He felt shame rush through him, even as his hole continued to leak.  Yes, he was a whore.  Nothing but a whore hungry for seed from a fat cock, whether in his mouth, his womb, or splattered on his skin.    
  
He gently lay the hand not on his belly against Javert’s thigh.  “Please forgive me, I have overstepped.”  
  
"Overstepped doesn't even begin to describe what you've done, Valjean." Javert's head finally fell forward again, and he chose then to look down at Jean; at the mess that they'd created of each other. Javert removed his hands from his husband's hair, and, without a word, he picked him up, and made him to face the wall of their bedroom. He moved quickly to pin Jean's wrists with one hand. He'd left just enough room between them, relishing in the tremoring body that lay at the mercy of his gigantic, bony hands. Lips against Jean's neck, Javert said, "My love. My love, you will pay for the mess you and I have made. I will make you want to cum again, and tease you until you're foaming at the mouth and your stomach is doing backflips. I will make you want to fucking scream my name, and I will make that seed that you so stock yourself with swell until your cock is physically burning. And then, if you don't listen to me, if you can't contain yourself until I tell you to let go, Jean Valjean, you will be punished, until your ass burns a bright, swollen red. Do you understand?"  
  
Jean moans then, pressing his plump arse backwards into Javert's cock and giving it a gentle grind. "Yes, Inspector. Spank me, punish me for my greed, but be careful of the child in my belly. I carry your cargo and love the child as I do you."  
  
Aye," was all he said. A bit forcefully now, Javert turns Jean around, facing him to Javert's front. He takes up Jean's limp cock in his hand, holding it a bit too tightly.  
"Did I tell you to grind on me?" His grip loosens just slightly. His ultimate goal is not to hurt Jean, and he certainly would rather not bruise his husband's gorgeous length with his cold, harsh fingertips. Too much grip would do him no good.

  
"No, Javert. You did not." Jean replied, eyes cast downwards. "I am a whore even with your child in me. A whore for your cock." Jean whimpered softly, bringing a hand to his splattered belly and another to his teat. "I am yours to punish, Inspector."  
  
Javert hushed him with an extremely harsh kiss then, pressing hungrily against Jean's lips. He doesn't care that their teeth knock together over and over again. He needs him silent, he needs him obedient. His hand that was on Jean's cock began to work in a circular motion, starting from beneath, at his base, pressing and sliding his hand up and against the buck of Jean's hips, then clockwise, and down-- over top of him. Javert's palm ran slowly down over top, admiring the ridges and veins that had begun to protrude against his skin. He reached Jean's head, and oh, how hot it was already. Javert wrapped his hand about Jean's length again, thumb working in a circle over his head at first. He varies his speed, pressing his kisses deeper and deeper into Jean's mouth. He can feel himself getting harder and harder with every stroke, and his other hand travels down then, to take up his own cock.  
  
Jean is floating in a haze of arousal, content to play Javert's game as long as the man keeps stroking _there_ and thumbing his head so masterfully. He knows Javert, knows he will tease him until the end, but he is content now to let the man plunder his mouth and stroke his cock, wrapping an arm atop the man's broad bony shoulder to steady himself. His legs are growing tired, and he nearly laughs. He doubts he is supposed to be looking forward to his punishment!  
  
Javert will not allow himself the luxury of getting himself off. Not yet.

  
The hand on Jean's heat begins working itself back and forth, his grip growing tighter as he feels Jean swell with every movement of his hand.  
"Don't cum." Javert pulled away from his husband's lips suddenly, after a particularly hard strain. A warning glance, and then his mouth was down on Jean's cock without another word. His tongue lavished and his mouth suckled greedily at the precum already there, and he hummed happily.  He suddenly pulls away, just before Jean is about to give way.  
  
"Don't."

  
Jean may have been expecting no less, but the harsh tone of the Inspector's voice hardly helps him not to cum. Goodness, this strict, upright man punishing his soft, lazy, wanton husband! He quivers helplessly, bringing a hand up to his mouth as he squirms. He _needs_ to be brought off by Javert, but first he will receive his punishment. He can hardly wait.  
  
"I won't, mon cher. I must be punished for my whorishness."  
  
"You won't be punished unless you do, my love."  
  
"Y-you'll spank me then? If I cum for you, Inspector?"  
  
"If you cum for me, I will punish you so hard. If you cum without me telling you to cum, your ass will be so sore that you won't want to sit on it tomorrow morning, Valjean."  
  
Jean looks up at Javert through heavy-lidded eyes. "Then get me off," he moans, head lolling back, "Get me off with your words and then spank me so hard it will be as red as my hole." Jean jerks his hips forward. "I'll be too tired to sit, anyways. You'll have to carry a tray to me in bed whilst I rest up."

  
"Little slut." Javert licked timidly around the base of Jean's throbbing cock then, aiming not to listen to his pleas. He let the pulses he felt beat quickly beneath his tongue; oh how lovely Jean's skin tasted to him. He reveled in its sweetness, greedily taking him up again, sucking him. His head bobbed up and down against the rhythm of Jean's hips, and his lips slid back and forth over the ever-growing strain.  
  
Jean let out a moan, and cried in near-madness as he came in Javert's mouth, taking one of Javert's hands and laying it atop his swollen belly. "Mercy, mercy!" he groaned as Javert milked his cock for any trace of come left. Javert stood, swallowed. The saltiness in his mouth lingered only a moment, and then he pinned Jean against the wall, hips pressing far too strongly against his.

  
"You came. I did not tell you to cum, Valjean," he put his face right up and into Jean's now, blocking his vision.

  
Jean's swollen belly protruded against Javert's abdomen; funny, how he could feel the baby moving against him now. He smiled for a moment. That baby, that animal that lay within Jean, was his. He'd created it with his own seed, his own personal mark. And how wonderfully Jean carried on with it.  Javert turned him about again without so much as a grunt. His hand slid down Jean's back harshly, hand extremely flush against Jean's loose flesh. He is hot again! What a whore!

  
Upon reaching Jean's round, rotund bottom, Javert couldn't help the satisfying slap that came down around it, against it. Over, again and again. He'd been bad. He'd been good. He'd been Jean Valjean. And Javert loved that man more than anything.  
  
The first slap was gentle, a sweet sting that caused Jean's bottom to jiggle madly. He blushed, still shy about his rounded arse. His thighs echoed the motion, and of course Jean's breasts were bouncing heavily, nearly hanging to the upper curve of his belly. Goodness! He truly _was_ a wanton, all bouncing ripeness and pretty pleas. But he was Javert's, only Javert's, and Jean relished the thought as the gentle smacks continued, each punctuated by a rub of Javert's hand on the reddening globes.  
  
Shamefully, Jean felt his hole being to leak hot fluid, and he silently begged Javert for mercy, for a finger and then a cock to fill his hole.  
  
"Beg, Jean! I know you want me!" was said amid these shameless slaps. Over and over again; they were marks of Javert's passion. This was the hungry cat that lay inside of Javert, that Jean awoke every time he managed to get him going, to get his blood flowing and his cock absolutely throbbing. He winces now, grinding heavily against Jean's hips. The head of his cock touched Jean's balls, and he nearly screamed, such a wave of pleasure ripped through him. Growling lowly now, he bowed his head into Jean's back, leaving a bite mark between his shoulder blades and shifting so that he lay over Jean's entrance.

  
"Say you want me."

  
"Yes, Javert, oh yes! Fill me with your cock, please!" Jean moaned, thrusting his arse backwards and smiling at the new bondmark, made so close to their first. His breasts are still bouncing with every move Javert makes, and they are growing heavy with milk again, his Alpha beginning to fill him with his massive cock. Goodness, how had it come to this? That Jean would spend his days with his plump arse spread for the Inspector, belly full of child, hips well-fattened, breasts aching with milk?

 


	4. Chapter 4

  
  
_This was it; oh goodness, he'd hit the jackpot! Jean Valjean, the nasty rat; he was finally his, and after so many inexcusable hours spent on his trail! Javert nearly laughs to himself, and a sick, incredibly disgusting grin settles across his lips. Prisoner 24601 would soon be in shackles again, and by Javert's own hand. He could not have swelled with more pride._

  
_Now, though, if only he could find him tonight. Where was the little bastard, anyways?_

  
_Madeleine sat in his office, calmly filling out his paperwork. Goodness, did he really have such profits? He made a mental note to donate the majority to the abbey. The Sisters there did such admirable work and deserved the best conditions..._  
  
 _Suddenly, Madeleine felt his belly twitch and cramp familiarly._ Alpha _, his mind registered as he heard a harsh knock on his office door and a cry that chilled him to his core._  
  
 _"24601, OPEN UP!"_

  
_Another bang on the door. Javert may have knocked it off its hinges if that damned prisoner hadn't answered seconds later. Javert's face was as ripe as a tomato, and his cheeks nearly bursted, his smile was so wide and contorting. He looked, admittedly, not unlike the most foul of predators, just inches away from his kill now._

  
_"I have you," He said in a low, lumbering whisper. His words hung in his throat, aiming to strike a note of fear into the mind of 24601. Silly, foolish of him, to hide in such plain sight. What an idiot. Javert steps inside without a welcome. He doesn't need one when he acts for the law._

  
_"J-Javert," Madeleine stammers, closing his eyes against his fear, against the sudden intoxicating smell of the Alpha. "I expected as much one day. I beg you, let me write out what I will have done with my money and then I am yours." The last phrase nearly stuck in his throat, and he patted down the front of his waistcoat shakily before turning and walking back to sit at his desk._   
  
_"You are not to take a step further, Jean Valjean." His jaw is set, chest puffed out. It was a warning, though a lighter one. Javert had softened since he first walked in; the sight of Jean-- ah, how distraught and scowling he looked, it made Javert soft. His scent, too. It had hit his nose suddenly, and had now drilled itself up his nostrils mercilessly. Such a woody musk filled his senses, and he'd been sent into a daze, dancing about with it, with Jean now, in his mind.  His hips swayed gently against Javert's grip on his waist, they were close-- closer than they'd been in so, so long. Javert let out a whimper when his daydream began to dissipate._

  
_Jean was only left to wonder of what was going on in Javert's head. There was no spoken explanation to be had.  He sighed and turned back around, leaning against the desk. Goodness, he'd never been so near to Javert near his heat, but truly, the man was intoxicating. Such broad shoulders, set off by long legs. And his eyes! So sharp, brought out by his thick, masculine sideburns. Jean sighed again as he caught himself wondering what the man's cock looked like--surely, belonging to such an Alpha, it would be a thick, massive staff meant for breeding-_   
  
_"Javert, what do you plan to do?" Jean asked softly, cursing his biology. He wouldn't be able to assert any authority, would he?_   
  
_"Cuff you; what else?" Javert dared to take a step closer. Was that his heart in his throat, was that a strain against his fly? He looked up, expression quizzical, from the space that lay between he and Jean-- they had become nearly breath for breath now._

  
_Javert's leg slid teasingly between his prisoner's as he drew nearer, and he took up his wrists, pinning them against the desktop. His body was pressed flush against Jean, now._

  
_"Why? Were you expecting something--_ special _?"_

  
_Jean let out a whimper at that, thoughtlessly throwing his head back to bare his neck. This was madness. Why on Earth would Javert bond with him, a former convict? Why did he desire this man who so reviled him?_   
  
_"As you will, Inspector," Jean murmurs, waiting for the axe to fall._ _Javert withdrew his knee almost immediately, burned by Jean's words._   
  
_"You do not wish for more? You do not resist now?"_

  
_Jean moans, letting his head come forwards, his curls mussed from the action. "I will not resist you Javert. Please," he whimpers as a spasm catches in his belly and wetness begins to form between his legs, "I am yours."_   
  
_He steps back, propelling himself intentionally from a pressing against Jean's strain. He smirks, hearing a satisfying yelp._   
_"You are mine? What makes me so sure of that, thief?"_

  
_"I-I will do what you please," Jean whimpers, biting his lip and leaving his mouth rosy and ripe. "I will do what you please. What do you ask of me?"_   
  
_"What may I do to you, so that you will stay? I don't want you to run again." Javert steps back, closing the boundary between them again. He arches his back fluidly, his hips coming round in a frontal circle, flush against Jean. Javert could feel the pulse of Jean's cock as he carried on, and managed to press even harder, even closer. It felt better than any arrest he could have made thus far._

  
_Far more thrilling._

  
_"Oh, I-I will bond with you, Javert!" Jean groans, pressing his hips forward. Goodness, he was right! What a large cock Javert had pressed against him! What would it feel like, driving deep into his wetness? he wondered as Javert traced down his body, smiling slyly in response._   
  
_His body, the beautifully worn, leathered body that lay before him on the desk, was his to explore. Jean opened way for his neck to be treated, and so it did. Javert took to it like a fly to honey, immediately beginning to suckle his skin in response. Teeth, kiss, suck, pull. Teeth, kiss, suck, pull and so forth. Jean must've been in heaven, Javert's mouth was so roaming his body._   
  
_"Ah!" was all Jean could manage at first, body wracked with new sensations. As Javert began to stroke lower, kissing the gentle curve of his belly button, Jean whimpered._   
  
_"Do you-do you want a child from me?"_

  
_"Do I?" Javert said suddenly, biting the loose skin of Jean's navel between his teeth. He peered back up at Jean beneath his heavy brow, eyes nearly as expectant as a puppy's would be. His hands left Jean's wrists then, and instead made for his waistband, his belt; anything that would get him closer to that marvelous, hot, wet strain that was mere inches from his mouth. Why had he suddenly succumbed to such desire?_

  
_Simple. He was a man._

  
_Jean whimpered again, thrusting his belly upwards into the kiss. "Please," he moaned, "I'll bear your children, I've a good form for it. I want-I want your children at my breast, I love children, I do..." he babbled, lost in sensation. To be pregnant by such an Alpha!_   
  
_"Patience, patience, Jean," Javert stood, his hands pushing themselves down his prisoner's breeches, "--ypu speak as if you've always wanted this, mon cher." A wry smile played at the corner of Javert's mouth, and he went in for a primal kiss, opening his mouth hungrily. Jean Valjean's breath is far sweeter than he could ever have imagined. It near makes him drunk!_

  
_There are his hands; they'd gotten a grip on Jean now; oh, how that strain, that heat made him feel. Oh, the rush it sent through him! Javert needed attention as well. This was beginning to hurt. There was only so much room his pants could provide him._

  
_"Yes, Javert, please! I do, I want your seed in me, want you to own me..." Jean groans, crying out as Javert pulled down his trousers to expose his cock. What a member! Goodness, Jean would be filled and seeded with one thrust!  Jean cannot contain himself, running a hand from his sensitive nipples to the belly about to be filled by Javert._

  
_"Turn around, then, my little mare of a mayor. What a dam you will make."_

  
_Javert turns him, brings him down forcefully onto the desk, leans over him. He marked Jean's neck everywhere he could reach; every bite of his skin was pulled away, sucked, teased; each left a great purple bite, and soon his neck had been covered. All the while, his hand made light work of Jean's ass: one finger toyed at his entrance, rimming it a few times before he went inside. His other hand continued to work ceremoniously at Jean's now-knotted cock, precum leaked heavily out of it, and it grew so swollen, hotter still. Javert hissed when Jean bucked back against the hand in his ass; it had hit his arousal in a most painfully pleasurable manner. He growled, pressing back. His cock would soon replace his now-slick fingers._  
  
 _"Javert, oh goodness,, Javert I need you," Jean moaned, thrusting up. "Take me from behind! Give me your cock, your spend, your knot!" He could barely think through his madness, panting and whining like a bitch in heat. "Tell me I'm yours, tell me how you will own me!"_  
  
 _His fingers came out slowly now, wrapping about his own length so that he would be wet as he could be, going in. Javert positioned himself over Jean's hole now, and pressed himself into him as slowly as he could-- he wasn't sure that the cries that came from Jean were necessarily_ good _, but he couldn't much contain the movement of his hips to save himself._

  
_He leaned forward, onto Jean's back, mid-thrust, "Mon cher, ma mère." His fingers gently cleared away the stray, sweat-slicked curls that lay plastered against Valjean's forehead._

  
_Jean cried in pain as the massive length entered him. The sensation of being filled was heavenly, but goodness, what a stretch! Javert began to speak, however, and Jean's pain melted away into pure rapture._   
  
_Harder, faster, he thrusted-- over and over again. Deeper! He kept pressing in with each motion, crying out as his knot grew larger, as his cock swelled more and more. It felt incredible, and he knew, he knew inside that Jean would no longer leave. His seed was cuff enough to bind him for the rest of his life. Jean Valjean would leave no more, and they could finally be together, two parts of the same man._

  
_"Can you feel me, Jean? Can you feel how hard you make me? Oh, you're so fucking tight! Jesus!" Javert placed his forehead between Jean's shoulder blades, panting, working harder still. He placed a kiss there, moreso as another claim than anything else._

  
_"Please," Jean practically screamed, shifting as the knot swelled. He wanted all of it, all of it inside him, filling him with Javert's seed when the man inevitably orgasmed. "I need you, Javert, need you to seed me, want to bear you children," he babbled, moaning as Javert kissed his back. "Bondmark me, claim me, Javert," Jean hissed, crying helplessly as Javert fingered his nipples with a smirk._   
  
_"You're mine, you filthy slut. Say it when I cum; say what you are, tell me!" Javert bit down hard, grasping Jean's shoulders tightly as he finally came, his knot unfolding itself inside of Jean's body. A warm euphoria rushed over him, and he began moving faster and faster, till there was no rest between pulling out and going back in. He heard Jean's cries, wrapping his hands about his unattended length when he could finally regain his balance. He stood still, panting heavily against the back of Javert's neck._

  
_"What do I do to you, Jean Valjean?"_

  
_Javert's spend was filling Jean so wonderfully, the hot liquid rushing to coat his insides, to seed his belly with Javert's child. His Alpha grabs his cock, and he nearly screams at the sensation, the feel of bony fingers against his hardness._   
  
_"Javert, I am--you--I cannot think with you inside me, filling me so well, I never want another, want you to fuck me every day, use me like a whore. I'll be your whore, your husband, I'll spread my legs for you day and night, oh GOD, Javert!"_   
  
_Jean finally came, gasping as one of Javert's hands comes to rest on his belly._   
_"Tu est ma jument! Tu est ma jument!" Javert lolled his head back, thrust his hips forwards, accepting Jean's seed entirely onto himself as the man before him came so helplessly beneath his fingers. He suddenly pulled him close, and kissed him deeply. This is where their bond began, and this is where Jean was first fecundated._   
  
_Once more, Javert felt his heat growing within him. He pressed up tightly against Jean's body now, rubbing himself, agitating his cock with every pass of his hips against his prisoner's. His lips settled just beneath Jean's ear, and he whispered, "Fuck me for my seed, Valjean, so that you'll have my children. When they are on your breasts, remember from whom they came. You will see my eyes; it is I who will suck your teats, devour your sweet, sweet milk. See me in your children!"_   
_He grappled for Jean's hands suddenly, putting them down on his cock. He clasped his grip around Jean's, squeezing rhythmically, and moving his hands back and forth over his still-swelling skin. His knot grew ever-tighter against his head. Javert even thrusted forwards, into Jean's hand in response to a particularly violent pulse. His cock twitched with a painfully scalding pleasure, and Javert cried out._

  
_"Fuck me!"_

  
_Jean gave a final moan as more of Javert's seed filled him, ensuring a swollen belly in several months. He smiled at Javert, cheeks flushed and eyes half-lidded as the man labored to seed him like a farmer sowing a rich field._   
  
_"I cannot wait, Javert. I only hope you'll still find me desirable when I've a babe in my belly and one at a teat or on a birthing hip."_

  
_"Your milk, your ripe, tender breasts and hips; you will be beautiful. You are an incredible specimen, an eighth wonder-- and I have claimed you." Javert steps close to him again, stroking Jean's jawline possessively with his index finger. He takes up the convict's swollen bottom lip between his teeth, dragged them over it deliberately as a last mark to be made for tonight. His fingers splayed gently over the stocky man's back, and he could feel his muscles tense and contract with every breath. They would wait, and Jean Valjean would be a beautiful mare, rather than a mayor, before nine months was out._


	5. Chapter 5

  
  
Jean was sitting on their bed, Emilia happily suckling from his teat. She gurgled and held tight, so sweet even at only a month old. He shifted as the nursemaid came in to put the child to bed, and he gave her a kiss on the head, her dark hair already as thick as her father's. He knew the child would be up in a few hours to nurse, and he awaited her return, utterly besotted with the infant.  
  
 _But not with what my body has become_ , Jean thought darkly as he untied his robe. Emilia's birth had turned his belly from a ripe mountain into a jiggling, soft mass he was shy to show in the light. His breasts had only grown fuller with more milk, and his hips and arse had widened after he birthed the child.    
  
Jean sat quietly as Javert walked in, a wolf's smile bright on his face. "Why, don't you look absolutely stunning!" He'd walked in just before Jean had wrapped himself back into his robe, smile widening in some kind of hungry, unashamed pride. Javert paused a moment, looking at Jean's face-- slightly dejected? He dared to step closer, square his hips between his dam's gloriously muscular legs, place his hands atop Jean's knees.

  
"Is something the matter, my love?"

  
Jean smiled softly, unconsciously spreading his legs further apart. "No," he murmured, shifting uncomfortably and wincing as he felt his tummy and teats jiggle in response. "I'm glad you're here, mon cher."  
  
Come off it," Javert whispered, smile falling as he shifted closer, Jean's legs spreading farther and farther, "surely there is something bothering you."  
His hands came to rest underneath the man's ears on either side, and he followed Jean down, onto the bed behind them. Jean winced, though. Javert paused, lips thinning.

  
"I've grown fat, Javert. Surely you do not want me like this! I've gotten plumper than any Omega in town, and Emilia is only our first. And likely our last," Jean sighed, tightening his robe. "Surely you don't want to seed me again if _this_ is the result!" He closed his eyes, feeling Javert's weight shift on top of him as the man gave an Alpha's growl.  
  
Javert's hands suddenly dove into the space between them, fingers nimbly working at the knot that held Jean's robe.

  
"You are beautiful like this, Jean. The most beautiful, fullest, ripest of men! I do not wish to have you any other way!"

  
"Truly, mon cher?" Jean asks, biting his lip and whimpering as Javert rips off his robe, exposing his full breasts over the front of his nightshirt. "Truly, you prefer me like this? A fattened, fertile bitch to be seeded every nine months?"He wriggles his tongue hungrily down the center of Jean's chest, once it has been fully exposed.  
  
"I _much_ prefer you as you are. It is evidence of our love, if our child is not enough already. Again, I say, you are beautiful." He runs his tongue back up now, and over to one side of Jean's chest. He took up his breast in his mouth; he suckles it like Emilia would, twirling his tongue cyclicly around his nipple. He moaned into Jean's skin, bringing his hips down, onto his.

  
Jean lets out an exclamation between a giggle and a moan as Javert latches on and suckles, tongue teasing his nipple all the while as Jean bucks upwards, pressing into Javert's cock. Omegas could be seeded again a month after birthing, and Jean is fully aware that Emilia is a month and two days old.   
  
"Please, my nightshirt," Jean cries. If Javert truly loves his belly and hips, then the man has every right to see them.  It is off within seconds of its mention, and then Javert returned to his breast, his mouth on one, and one hand on the other. The free hand he has manages to seek space against Jean's fat-blanketed hip; he grabs onto the cushion it has quite tightly, pulling it away and then letting it go. He followed this motion up with a small slap. His partner's skin jiggling sent an incredible shiver over him, and he felt his cock twitch in response. Again, he ground himself between Jean's thighs. The pressure felt absolutely incredible; and he'd need it, if he were to fructify Jean Valjean again tonight.  
  
Jean chuckles as Javert continues to suckle, giving his fattened flesh little slaps. He hadn't realized how wonderful his bouncing plumpness could feel, the jiggling fat happily molding to Javert's grasp. He shifted to grasp Javert's hand again, and lay it on top of his soft tummy.  
  
"Please, I want another child in me," Jean says with a smile, spreading his thighs and pouting. "Please, I want your cock in me."  
  
Javert's mouth falls down to the part of Jean's stomach, where his hand lay. He takes up a bit of the loose pudge there into his mouth sucking it gently between his lips, and then letting it rebound, back to the poor man's battered body like a tired rubber band.

  
"Your fat," Javert takes up a mouthful at his hip then, and repeats his process,"is absolutely delectable. Never lose it." Letting it go now, Javert places the very tip of his tongue against Jean's flesh, tracing it down in a v-shape, over his dick, and then back up the other side. His skin is sickeningly sweet this evening. It made Javert that much harder, and oh, how his knot swelled. He took up a bit more fat, this time on the opposite hip, if only to cover up a pathetic moan.

  
"Oh, oh please Javert," Jean cries as he squirms, helpless under the grip of his Alpha and the wetness between his legs. "I want your seed, fill me again, please! I want to have dozens of your children, I'll stay sweet and plump for you, I'll-" Jean is cut off by Javert's lips, however, and is soon on his hands and knees, belly and breasts hanging downwards whilst Javert gapes openly at the fruitful man before him.  
  
As Jean shifts, Javert simply had to gander at the swollen form before him, and all of the glorious fatness that had attached itself to his lover. His teats hung heavily beneath him-- Javert took them up the second he moved to square his hips behind Jean's plump, dripping arse. He laughed deeply then, almost evilly; its tone was unsettling, his hands continuing to work at and harden Jean's teats.

  
Javert, growing ever-harder, suddenly felt his knot swell. His breath seized, and he let out a whine of, "'Jean's", over and over and over, nearing the man's swollen entrance.  Jean whined as he felt Javert's 14 thick inches fill him, hitting _that_ spot deep within him. Javert clutched on to his plump hips and viciously drove himself into Jean, muttering lowly into his ear things that made Jean nearly scream with ecstacy.

  
"Grind my dick. Wiggle your ass like a fucking whore, I know you like it." Javert's hands left Jean's breasts then, instead wrapping themselves about either of Jean's hips. Fuck him, fuck him hard and make him scream his name as he came inside, filled him with his ever-fertilizing seed; that's what Javert would do. That's what Jean wanted. The kids were a bit of a smelly, expensive addition, but Javert could manage. Just so long as they weren't brats. He took up Javert's ripened ass in his hands, smacking it as he thrust into him again. His cock swelled even more; he was so close, he could feel it.  
  
"I am, I am, oh Javert! I'm your whore, yours to seed and spoil the way you do...Ah, I'm close!" Jean cried, loving the feel of Javert's bony hands squeezing his plump ass. He did exactly as Javert asked, grinding his arse and moaning as it jiggled, taking the massive cock ever-deeper. His bouncing fat did nothing to slow his orgasm. He was so big and ripe, a fertile plot of land begging for seed from a virile Alpha, spreading his legs like the spoiled slut he was.  
  
"Fuck! Valjean!" Jean's spreading of his legs merely tightened his ass against Javert's thick, extremely swollen cock. He couldn't take the pressure, the tightness-- his getting squeezed merely sent his body into a thrusting spree, and he finally spent, sweet, fertile nectar flowing out from his cock, hot and potent. Harder, harder _still_ , he smacked Jean's arse, yelling out happily as he rode out his orgasm.

  
His knees suddenly buckled, and he collapsed them both, falling forwards and onto the bed.

  
"You're my hottest fucking dam. Look at you! You're the finest mare I've seen, and now you are filled again!" He pats Jean about his body like prized livestock for a moment, examining him as if he were a show horse. The kisses he left below his girth left a different dynamic, though, especially after Jean had spent.  
"Mmm, I am," Jean murmured sleepily as he stretched, giving Javert a good view of his full breasts before laying a hand onto his tummy and drawing patterns into his own skin.  
  
"Perhaps you've seeded me with twins," Jean mused, laughing as Javert growled and lapped at the skin of his belly.  
  
He could hardly wait to see.


	6. Chapter 6

Javert was like a bull this evening; his strongest he'd ever been, his thickest. He reeked of testosterone as he came onto Jean, in all of his vulnerable ripeness. His hands ran up and against the muscles of his back, catching on the fat that hung from his shoulders.  Jean whimpered helplessly, submitting fully to Javert's rough caresses. "Let me be your bitch tonight," he moaned, crawling off the bed and coming to rest on all fours in front of Javert on the floor. His belly, 8 months ripe with their twins, hung down nearly to his knees, his fat teats and long nipples bouncing as he shifted.  
  
"Give me your cock, fuck me like your bred bitch, Javert."  
  
"Beg for it like the little prize-winning bitch you are, Valjean. Whine and suck me like our house dog. I want to feel your fertile breath upon my cock, I want you to," Javert turned him over now, exposing his plump, child-bearing abdomen, and all for his affection to be laid upon, "growl and yip like a proper omega. Give in to my love."  
  
Jean moaned, sitting upwards like a dog to lap and nuzzle at Javert's massive cock for several moments before Javert pulled him off with a pat to the hair.  
"Good little bitch. I think you deserve a treat. Lie back and I'll rub your belly for being so good."

  
Jean batted his eyelashes, pouting and giving a little whine as his Alpha growled possessively, pulling a pillow down to sit on.  
  
"Good Omegas know their place, Jean. Even when I'm caressing you, suckling your teats, feeding you morsels to keep you nice and plump, I'm your master," he said with an ugly smirk. "But you're such a good little bitch, knowing you're only here to spread your legs and get your belly swollen with my seed. So I'll spoil you tonight."  
  
Jean wiggled slightly beneath him, moaning in approval of the vigor he spoke with. Eagerly now, Javert's hand traveled down, while his face kissed and caressed and nuzzled nearly every inch of Jean's impossibly swollen stomach. He smelled slightly of baby lotion-- indeed, it only served to turn Javert on further.Still further down, his hand traveled, until it reached the base of his cock.

  
"Let me give you your treat, my love," he whispered, onto the upper arch of Jean's impossibly ripened stomach. He left kisses there as his hand took hold, and his grip intensified. He massaged Jean's dick expertly, working his way out to the man's tip and back again. With each squeeze, Javert felt his mare's cock thicken, felt his knot grow and swell more and more.

  
"There's my sex kitten. Precious little whore; come for me."

  
Jean wriggled madly on the floor, panting as his swollen tummy was kissed and massaged and his cock was stroked. His young were active tonight, and they fluttered happily as Javert licked and kissed the massive dome of Jean's belly.  
  
"Your pups are strong tonight, Jean," Javert growled as he spread more precum over Jean's cock. "Big, healthy children from my big, healthy bitch. And your tummy and teats only grow by the day."

  
Jean whimpered at the praise, stroking his own belly as Javert finished him off, cumming with his breasts bouncing madly, tummy so fattened he couldn't see Javert's look of pride.  Suddenly, Javert mounted him, and, shoulders over him like a feral cat, he leaned down to Jean's lips, and kissed him hungrily. He meant to finish off Jean's treat with something sweet-- this would have to suffice, as his children were getting rowdy, and it wouldn't be long before he was in some sort of discomfort. He brings Jean's hands down, between his legs, grinding up and into their open palms.  
  
"You're mine to mount, Jean!" he growled as he straddled Jean's swollen torso, suddenly having an idea. He positioned his cock before the furrow of Jean's fruitful breasts, snarling as he shoved it in unceremoniously, his bitch moaning beneath him. The furrow was dry, however, and Jean started to whine.  
  
"Are your teats sore, slut? Let's milk you and kill two birds with one stone. I'd hate to see your pretty skin all ruined..."  
  
It was as if Javert's words were a reaction agent; his hot breath, combined with the thrust of his incredibly hard cock between Jean's breasts had his nipples tearing milk mere seconds in. Javert leaned down, suckling them as a pup would for his mother. His tongue teased at his nipples before he pulled away from each one, making certain they were rock hard. Milk dribbled down from his mouth, over his chin, and dripped onto his cock. The way it soothed his heat was unlike any other, and he froze in place for a moment, relishing in this sensation. In slow-motion, he made to cover his cock in the fluid that had leaked down from Jean's teats. Ah! How greased and soft his thrusts felt against Jean's breasts now. Jean no longer whined, there was no more agitation. His little whore could finally relish in pleasure, not pain.  
  
Jean was in Heaven’s light.  His sire mounting him, squeezing his thick cock between his happily leaking teats and his belly 8 months full and round with their squirming, healthy pups.  He whimpered and yipped, letting Javert know how much pleasure his bitch was receiving.    
  
“Pretty little whore, all rosy and swollen with my get, panting for a fat cock between your teats.  Almost as good as fucking your hole!” he growled, pounding Jean harder, his cockhead not even reaching the top of the deep furrow!  How well he had seeded his bitch!  
  
His knot suddenly came round, tightening against his head until he could no longer take its pressure. He came onto Jean's neck in an explosion of passion, covering his skin, every centimeter of him in hot, gooey cum. Valjean screamed, "Yes! Yes, Javert! I am your bitch! Your cum is delicious on my lips!"  
  
"You fucking cumslut. I love you." Javert collapsed onto him in a fit of exhaustion, crying out his name over and over again until he was finally finished. Javert pulled the heavy mass of teats and fat that was Jean Valjean into him not moments later, and growled softly into his ear, burying his face in his neck.  
  
"Fat little breeder, how I love you," he said, stroking Jean's soft, heavy curls with one hand and caressing the join of Jean's teats and tummy with the other.  
  
"Mmm, and I you," Jean echoed, leaning into the cuddle with abandon.

  
"I'm going to show you off tomorrow," Javert snarled into his neck. "We'll take Emilia out with the nursemaid and all of M-sur-M will see their former mayor, swollen and bred by the hated Inspector. And they'll smile at your belly and teats and plump bottom and know what a whore you are."  
  
Jean simply smiled, a hand rubbing his tummy as Javert moved to nuzzle it, a mayor truly made a mare.


	7. Chapter 7

  
_Jean awoke to a gentle but persistent flutter in his belly. At four months seeded, it was becoming a growingly familiar pattern. He gently eased himself out of his Alpha's iron embrace, pulling on his thin nightshirt for a shred of decency as he walked to the kitchen._   
  
_"Are you hungry, little one?" he murmured, stroking small circles into his tummy as he looked around for something to eat. As one of his hips knocked the counter, he was reminded that perhaps the tarts Javert had bought this afternoon weren't such a good choice, but he reached for one anyways, gobbling it down with a pleased whimper.  His whimper turned into a low moan, however, as he saw the half-eaten vanilla cake resting on a plate, a remnant left over from dinner. Goodness, and the icing had been delicious! Jean searched for a fork, not hearing footsteps behind him.  He turned round only when he felt the heavy tapping of something metallic on his shoulder; a fork! He'd been looking for one of those-- but who was at its end? His eyes were weary at the moment, and for the life of him, Jean could not see a blasted thing. He, much to the surprise of his intruder, reached out, grabbing for a beard or sideburns, even a ponytail or braid. Something to grab onto._   
  
_His imposter stepped closer to him, placed his hands about Jean's swollen waist. Dodging his hands once again, he asked, "Are you going to save some for me, my darling?"_   
  
_Ah, so it was Javert. Jean would recognize that growl anywhere, and much later the tufts of sideburns that lay on either cheek.  Javert pressed his hips into Jean's, pinning him against the countertop, growling into his throat. The cake lay only inches behind his prized mare-- perhaps he could be the one to feed Jean, instead._   
_"Mon cher, your fork?" He whispered against Jean's skin._

  
_Oh, goodness! Jean blushed in the darkness as Javert ground his hips, clad only in sleeping trousers, gently against Jean's own. The man was sure to find him a pig, sneaking down at all hours of the night to stuff himself with treats! He lowered his eyes, stroking Javert's sideburns tentatively._   
  
_"I'm sorry to wake you, mon cher. The child was bouncing-I was hungry...I..." he tried, tucking his face into Javert's chest shyly._   
  
_Javert tilted Jean's chin up, pressed a finger to Jean's lips-- hushing him gingerly, "I would rather you feel full on sweets than empty on a proper dinner."_   
  
_Javert suddenly leans down and kisses him, his hands sliding back to his hips, and farther down now, cupping him over his nightclothes. Javert felt a whimper come to Jean's lips, and he smiled as wide as a jungle cat, completely satisfied with his effect on his sweet husband._   
  
_Jean broke the kiss softly, whimpering at Javert's hunger. "But I did have a proper dinner, too! The child has stolen my self control," he said, placing a hand between them on his warm, fluttering belly. One of Javert's hands came up to pinch his swollen nipple, and Jean let out a moan._   
  
_"Perhaps it would be regained," he said, shifting his gaze to the cake behind them, "if you knew, if you felt what exactly you were putting into your body, and not tasting it." As he'd spoken, Javert had progressively begun to reach for the icing, until he could reach it, coat his fingers with it. Fixated on the pureness of the sugar that covered his digits in a thick, gooey layer of sweetness, he smeared it onto Jean's neck, and down, beneath his night robe, onto his erect nipples. Javert ran his fingers over them ever so slightly, lolling his head back as Jean reacted with a forward thrust of his hips._

  
_"You feel the grease that coats your skin, Valjean?"_

  
_“Yes, oh Javert,” Jean moaned, thrusting his swollen body forwards and unbuttoning his nightshirt so it hung on his plump hips like a petticoat.  “Please, please suckle them.  It feels so good-ah!”_

  
_"My precious, ripened fruit!" He kisses down Jean's neck now, over his collar bone, lapping up the sweet frosting that lay over his skin onto his tongue. Near as sweet as the nectar which leaked from Jean's rose-colored peaks, but not as arousing. Not by a long shot._

  
_Hungrily now, Javert dropped his jaw, filling his mouth with one icing-covered teat. His tongue ran rapidly back and forth, brushing his nipple at all angles until he had lapped up all of the sugar that lay spread over his breast-- he did the same with the other, pulling away only to swallow the milk that had begun to leak into his open, hastily-nursing mouth. He moaned onto Jean's skin when his lips returned, relishing in the stickiness he'd coated him in._

  
_"Oh, Javert!" Jean groaned, thrusting his belly madly into Javert's flat abdomen, the child finally calming inside him as Javert suckled. "Please, mon cher, I_ am _hungry," he said with a chuckle. "May I at least eat while you take your pleasure?"_

  
_"Would you like it if I fed you, mon cher?" Javert suddenly paused in his pleasurings, looking up at Jean from the peak of his belly._   
  
_“Oh yes,” Jean cooed into Javert’s ear.  “But wouldn’t you rather watch me eat while you filled me?” He broke away gently from Javert’s hot mouth, sliding off the nightshirt fully and exposing his fattened bottom and childbearing hips.  He pouted, grabbing a tartlet and motioning for Javert to lie back._

  
_“Little slut,” Javert growled as the ripened Omega tore off his breeches with one hand, exposing his massive length. “You want to be full of child, full of cock, full of food in that fat belly of yours.”  Jean merely gasped in response, lining his dripping hole up with Javert’s hips and filling himself with the man, taking a luscious bite of the tart as he did so._  
  
 _Javert groaned menacingly, thrusting himself rhythmically in and out of Jean's raw, pink ass, muttering bits and pieces of possessive half sentences into his shoulders. Before he could lose himself completely though, he reached over to the cake, freezing himself deep inside of Jean now, grabbing a fistful of the moist, sweet dough and bringing it to Jean's lips. Sure, watching him eat was satisfying enough, but feeling him lick such wondrous, coma-inducing nectar from his fingers was only that much_ more _._

  
_"Come now, Jean, lick me. Else let me slick your cock with this glorious cake, and eat you, inch by inch, until you can't tell the difference between the frosting and your own get."_

  
_“I-I am still hungry...” Jean gasped, the tart having long been finished.  He happily lapped the treat from Javert’s sticky fingers, moaning at the huge piece of cake’s delicious, rich flavor, combined with the decadent feel of Javert inside him.  He continued to ride Javert’s cock, sticky, plump teats bouncing as he finished off the dessert.  Jean then proceeded to lick his husband’s long, bony fingers clean of the sticky dough and icing, being sure to pout and moan as the long digits filled his mouth.  His climax began to build, and he rode Javert only harder, smiling as the Alpha’s hands wandered, gripping his fertile hips, stroking his swollen tummy, and grasping his teats and tugging them hard._   
  
_Still further down, Javert's hands fell, until at last he could grip onto Jean's sizeable length, swollen and leaking as it was. He immediately found his knot, and began stroking just underneath it, easing the fluid that lay within ever closer, ever harder against his head. Javert was so close as well; he began pumping harder, feeling his own pressure begin to build ever larger inside Jean. He grew tighter, and Javert's grip on Jean grew stronger, with each spasam, until they both came. Javert spilled out, again filling Jean with his seed until it leaked from his arse, ripe and lusciously pink as it was._

  
_"Yes, I've filled your voided, fattened body again, Jean! Look at you, you're positively orgasmic in all of your peakid, swollen redness. Your body is glowing from my seed, look how your breasts and your ass leak for me," He ran a finger against the stubble that had begun underneath Jean's chin, "--you are hungry for my massive cock. Your body aches and wants for it, and when you can't have it, it's replaced with food. But now-- it has had both, and look at how you leak! We must clean you up, I've simply made a mess of you."_

  
_Jean pouted softly, leaning into the caress and stroking Javert’s strong, muscular torso as the Alpha’s seed sloshed in him, loathe to give up Javert’s thickness in him quite yet._   
  
_“Of course, mon cher,” he murmured, suddenly exhausted and fully ready for bed.  The child had calmed it’s fluttering, but Jean still lay a hand upon his belly, thumbing his skin._   
  
_“Are you full, little one?” he cooed gently, smiling at Javert’s throaty growl.  “I think your Papa is ready for bed, darling, if you are.”_   
  
_Ah, but Jean would not go to bed without a mark for this evening. And so, just as he began to walk away, back to the bedroom, Jabert grabbed onto his wrist, tugged him into his arms again. He leaned down quickly, taking up the skin of the man's exposed throat between his teeth. He moaned at its taste, incredibly salty and sticky between his lips. He bit down hard, intent to make him black and blue, as a reminder. He let go when Jean let out a whimper, and, with a jiggle, he was set free from Javert, and immediately ran back into bed._

  
_"Mine. Your leaking, sweet ass is all mine, Valjean," could be heard from behind. Javert watched the weight of his broodmare swing back and forth loosely as he jogged away, content with the masterpiece that he had created, snarling with hungry approval. What a fattened dam. What a beautiful, fattened dam._


	8. Chapter 8

  
Jean was happy to be awake this morning, with Javert rushing around and ordering the maids to iron their best clothes and bring the huge copper tub out for Jean to bathe in. He cuddled Emilia close, loathe to give her up to be bathed by the nursemaid. She gurgled happily, snuggling into the curve of his swollen belly, ready to fall asleep after her morning milk.  
  
"Jean, come. The tub is ready," Javert snapped, freshly-washed and shaven himself. "Give the child over and let me get you ready, my love."  
  
Jean thought almost immediately to refuse, but second-guessed his first intentions the moment Javert's growl was picked out among his words. Javert forced him forward with a bit of a tug, helping his far-too-swollen husband into the drawn tub, grinning wickedly as Jean’s plumpness bounced in the attempt.

  
The water, slightly too lukewarm for Jean's liking, swallowed his limbs as they plunged in, cooling his agitated ankles and knees, as if his skin were sizzling.  He nearly giggled at the sight of his swollen tummy, sticking proudly up out of the water.  The water eased the pains of his back wonderfully, and he cooed gently to his young as he let his back rest idly against the head of the bath, stretching his neck out over its lip to allow his body to relax while his husband did as he wished to primp him and spruce his appearance for full show to the people of M-sur-M.

  
"Mmm, and what should I use on you, my dearest husband?" Javert said with a smirk. "Lavender for virtue? No," He said with a shake of his head and gentle squeeze to one of Jean's plump breasts, "you have none of that left. How about rose, Jean? To make you smell as ripe and fresh as one." His voice dropped, and he pressed close to his husband’s curls, hand still caressing the swollen plumpness, “though you need no help to be more desirable.”  
  
Jean looked up with heavy lids and a pouting mouth, blushing with shame as his hole tightened. "If you please, Javert. I will do as you like."

  
Javert's hand traveled up, stroking the juncture of Jean's neck now. "Good little husband. And just our luck, I have some ready," he said, pulling out a heady bar of soap, a rosewater rise, and some bath oil from under the tub.

  
"Come close to me, Jean." Javert purred, petting his hand down, below the water now. He wetted his husband's body with the water he drew from the tub, letting it drip and run its way down his body; the droplets forming over his teats were image enough though; Javert could already feel a familiar throb beginning between his legs. He pressed up against the wall of the tub, cooling and muting it for the time being. Exhaling slowly, he picked up the bar of soap, rubbing it slowly between his hands and gathering suds on his palms as he did so. He made to rub them into Jean's skin, an aroma of roses suddenly hitting his nose.  
  
Jean happily leaned into the caress, nearly purring as Javert began to later him with the heady suds, his teats and belly and armpits wonderfully massaged by Javert's long fingers. The man carefully washed his back and neck as Jean hummed to himself, rubbing the soap into the skin of his belly.  
  
"They're active little things," Jean said fondly as the water and soap dribbled down his breasts.  "Oh!" he cried, feeling a particularly hard kick. "Do you want your Papa's attention, darling?" he cooed to his tummy. "You know you always have it."  
  
"Mm, I think I am more a darling than my seed in your stomach, Jean. Eyes back up here."  Javert managed to get Jean's chin up between his thumb and forefinger, steadying his weight against the side of the tub as he leaned in for a kiss. There; now his hand slid down, below the now-frigid water, gripping Jean's hip tightly, and pulling him away from the wall of the tub. Leaning forwards, into the kiss, Javert pressed Jean down, below the water, submerging his head beneath its cool grip. Resting his chin on the edge of the tub now, Javert dared to admire his lover from above, idly running his fingers through the man's submerged hair. His pet would be pretty this morning, all primped, curls done and shimmering to their highest level of perfection. Jean would be a sight for the whole city, maybe even an eighth wonder. Oh, how he would shine!  
  
"Is that all you see them as?" Jean chuckled, half-jokingly as he came up from under the water. "Your seed in my belly? Blowing me up so you can reap the benefits?"  He let Javert wash his hair and rinse it twice for shine, whimpering as his husband dripped the rosewater upon it for a final dash of lushness.  
"No! Jean, that is absolutely silly! I was only joking before, my love!" Ha, Javert smirked inwardly, rubbing the rose water through Jean's hair a third time, then submerging him again. He'd have to watch his mouth now, though, lest he'd like to give away too much of his secret. Yes, blowing Jean up would be for his own benefit, and all of the fat, the milk, the fleshy, pink wonderland that he would caress and care for as if it were a prized garden where his seed would be cultivated like a spring harvest. The baby? The baby didn't matter. Javert knew; Jean, Jean's body-- the flab, the fleshy rotund abdomen, hips, cock; beneath his hands, was all he truly cared for.  Jean was too full a man not to show off.  
  
Jean gave a gentle grin, hair ridiculously plastered back.  He took the soap and washed his face with it, giving his cheeks a hopefully rosy gleam.  The water was chilling, and he was thankful growing a child in his belly made his stubble obsolete.  Javert with a razor was a sight to behold! His breasts were growing full again and he squirmed slightly as he lay back once again for Javert to scrub him if he so pleased.  His nipples stuck up proudly from the soapy water, fat and blushing against his pale teats.    
  
As if sensing Jean’s moment of relief, Javert smirked and pulled out the razor they shared.  
  
“You must look your best today, my darling.  Now don’t look so shy!” Javert tutted,  wielding the razor carefully about Jean's face, scraping away puffy tufts of cream at either side of his jaw to clear away the stray stubble that still stubbornly grew. This concentration couldn't be broken by distraction, but Jean's arching of his back to protrude his chest and hardened nipples to Javert was quickly proving otherwise; Javert pressed his hips harder into the side of the tub, feeling his cock pulsate again, and rising to press against his fly. He hissed inwardly, cursing Jean's voluptuous breasts, and how they filled so readily for him, how attentive they became the moment Javert touched his skin. The inspector took away the razor to avoid nicking Jean's cheeks, and now took up the soap, lathering his husband one last time before he was to rise from beneath the now-frigid water.  
  
"My little whore, how lovely you will look out in the streets today. People will notice you from miles away! Look at how you shine and, oh, you smell like the freshest bouquet of roses! Mm!"

  
Jean blushed softly, admiring Javert’s strong, wolfish features in the morning light.  His milk refused to stop rising, however, and he covered himself modestly beneath the water.  
  
“Mon cher, will you take care of them for me?  I doubt Emilia is still hungry,” he murmured.  “I would not like to stain whatever you have chosen for me to wear today.”  
  
"So eager, you are, sweet man. Come, bring your body to the edge of the tub," Javert taps the edge with his palms, "right here."

  
With Jean now entirely shifted towards him, the inspector takes up his heavy teats in both hands, squeezing less than lightly. Milk leaks from both nipples, tantalizingly carving veins down his chest, until it reaches the icy water in which he steeps. Javert lays his lips against Jean's neck, kissing his wet, cold skin just about everywhere he could manage. His hands continued to work rhythmically, massaging as much liquid out as he could. What a shame, to waste it all. Perhaps he'd lap up the last of it.  Jean moaned beneath his hands, shivering as his nipples grew hard and his neck moist with Javert’s attentions.

  
Jean smiled as his lush body was half-lifted out of the tub and dried off with a towel.  Poor Javert, having to help his swollen husband do the simplest of tasks!  Javert was not gentle in his movements, rubbing Jean’s hair and making sure his tummy, breasts, and bottom were dry as well.  Jean whimpered as Javert pulled out the bath oil and began to rub it into the dome of his belly, around his fattened hips and thighs, and up to the swollen mounds of his teats.  Javert frequently rubbed oil into his body to insure Jean’s skin remained pure and soft, but today he was vigorous, possessive while rubbing the fecund body of his Jean.

  
"Yes," he said, working the body oil into the skin at the base of Jean's belly then, "you, Valjean, are set apart from all the silly women, all the other breeders. You are more beautiful, more lush, and more fecund than they ever could dream of being. Today is a day to flaunt that, _outwardly_." Javert took to smacking Jean's cheeks lightly now, producing a bit of color at the apples of each. He took to biting his lip, insisting with nudges from his wrist that Jean do the same, flushing his lips a bright red. Plump and swollen as they were now, Javert pecked Jean's lips hurriedly, interested not in the flushness of Jean's face now, but how he would be able to see it once all of his hair was back, moving to pick up a bottle of hair grease from the cabinet they shared. Slicking his hands with it, he relaxed his fingers into Jean's hairline, smoothing the liquid overtop of his roots. He stepped closer with his hips, pressing them to Jean's now, and whispering 'mine' into his ear as he continued with his hands.  
  
Jean let his hair be styled in silence, Javert smoothing and styling his curls into an impeccable shape.  He frowned, however, when Javert produced a small pot of red paste.  
  
“Javert, is that _rouge_?” he asked, slightly horrified.  Was the man really going to make him up like a woman, like a whore?  
  
Javert gave a sly smile.  “Yes.  Stolen from the nursemaid.  Now, now,” he purred, stroking Jean’s hair when the man tensed.  “I’m only applying a little.  Just enough to make you glow.”  Jean aquiesed, and let the man smooth the red paint onto his cheeks, lips, and the furrow of his teats in pleased silence.  He was Javert’s little pet, and the Alpha had a right to style him as he pleased.    
  
“May I dress now, Javert?  Though how you found trousers in my size is incredible,” he said with a smile that quickly turned to concern as Javert’s face split into an ugly grin.  
  
"It's not trousers that you'll be wearing, my love." A dress was pulled out from behind his back then, just a simple off-white frock with a proper coat which hung over it loosely. The two pieces weren't even remotely the same size, but Javert had wanted the dress tightly fitting as it was. Amid ample protest from Jean, he finally managed to get the dress over his head, though it strained something terrible against the man's broad shoulders and the rise of his stomach. Javert smiled wickedly, taking in even the half-dressed man before him was enough. Javert let his hand fall to the front of his pants, and with the other, gently toyed at the hem of the dress until it fell over Jean's tummy, and rather clumsily at that.  
  
“J-Javert, I look a fool!  Must we truly do this?” Jean cried, cradling his belly in front of the mirror.  At least the rouge looked natural, though.  
  
Javert growled, grinning at the ripened man and gesturing to his tented trousers.  “ _I_ certainly don’t think so, little husband.  You look delicious.” Jean squirmed as Javert held him from behind and rubbed his tummy with one hand and his teats with the other, cooing.  
  
“Such a plump little whore I’m putting on display today.  You’ll be birthing in two weeks and seeded again in six.  How could I put you in trousers when you’re so ripe?”    
  
Jean whimpered, pushing his plush ass back against Javert’s bulge.  “It-it shows off my form well, Javert.” he said with a nod.      
  
"Damn right it does, you little cumslut." Javert lifted the skirt of the dress behind Jean, exposing his ass again from beneath the fabric. His hands slid to his waist. and he gripped with such tenacity that Javert may well have previously been a sailor. There would be marks in the morning, all round and down the man's poor hips, but it didn't matter. The most "pressing" issue, it seemed, was Javert's rather rudely insistent cock.  
  
Jean smiled an inviting smile to the mirror.  “Now, now,” he cooed, lifting the skirt of the, well, the _dress_ over the curve of his belly with a tug and bending forward, half-bracing himself against the table and fully exposing his round, rosy ass, “be quick about it, or the nursemaid will suspect.”  He did the smallest grinding motion with his hips, causing his plumpness to jiggle and bounce, listening for Javert’s growl.  
  
"Quick will not mean gentle, my sweet dam. Let's spread you so I can fill you with this luscious, eager cock of mine."


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapters in all italcs signal flashbacks.

  
  
  
_The last light of day was just fading when Javert walked through the door.  Jean looked up happily from his reading.  He had been murmuring Bible verses with a hand on his barely-swollen belly in hopes the child could hear him inside._   
  
_“And why are you not in your robe?” Javert snapped, stopping several feet before Jean’s position on the sofa._   
  
_Jean felt his face fall, eyes lowering to Javert’s boots.  “It is not yet night, Javert.   I saw no sense in wearing them.”_   
  
_“You know I want you in the robe, mon cher,” Javert growled, moving to give Jean’s belly a tap.  He frowned at the man’s expression, noticing the dismay in his eyes._   
  
_“There, little husband.  Don’t upset yourself, now,” Javert purred, taking Jean into his arms.  “You can wear your day clothes now, goodness knows that in a few weeks you’ll have burst out of them.  But,” he said with a tap to Jean’s nose, “you’ll wear the robe when I’m home.  Let me see my good house Omega, my seeded mare.”_   
  
_Jean nodded, sensitive, growing teats rubbing against the fabric of his shirt.  “I’ll change now, Javert,” he said with a blushing smile._   
  
_"Mm, you had better. Would you like it if I helped you, my sweet?" Javert was quick to step closer suddenly, taking hold of a button in the middle of Jean's chest, and fiddling with it between his fingers. He cast his eyes downward, forcing his forehead to rest against Jean's as he undid those fasteners, one by one. Jean's breasts, though they were small at the moment, and not near to the peak of their fullness, were still fleshy and full enough to strain, and spill bouncily out of, his shirt. Javert smiled, eliciting a moan from his husband as the fabric brushed along either of his nipples, followed and replaced by his warm, caressing palms._   
  
_“Javert!” Jean said with a chuckle, teats bouncing.  “We’re in the sitting room!  You’d have me strip to nothing where anyone could walk by?”_   
  
  
_"I'd sooner show you off, in all of your luscious, ripe fullness, than leave you covered like you were just then." Javert eased his lips down Jean's body, kissing his collarbone, his sternum, his breasts; anywhere he could reach, he would touch. Javert felt his husband's hands steady his hips with a firm grasp, and he moaned-- rather loudly at that. He thrust himself forward, climbing on top of Jean to force his hands to wrap about his thighs._

  
_"Squeeze my ass; fuck me, you little rouge whore. Fuck me like I know you want to."_

  
_Just then, Jean’s tummy gave a gurgle, and he half-giggled, laying one of Javert’s hands atop it.  “I’m sorry, mon cher, but it seems we are hungry.  The housekeeper has left our meal out, if you will wait.  Perhaps you can help me into the robe,” he said with a bashful smile._

  
_“Hmm, I think I have a better idea,” Javert growled.  “Go and change for dinner proper.  You're nothing short of royalty this evening, you deserve it." A wry smile curved the edges of Javert's mouth then, and he gave one final peck to Jean's stubbled cheek before leading him upstairs._   
  
_***_   
  
_Javert only stayed long enough to pepper a few kisses along Jean’s tummy and teats before leaving his husband to change into the silver waistcoat and red cravat.  He struggled only a moment trying to get the formerly-loose waistcoat on over his swollen belly before tossing it and the cravat aside.  Javert would simply have to make do with seeing him in his shirtsleeves and trousers. With a quick brush run through his hair and a pinch to his cheeks, he was ready to eat._   
  
_And goodness, how the table was packed!_   
  
_Two bowls of bread, a placket of butter and jam, lightly-spiced fish, sweet potatoes, tender lamb,  roast apples and legumes, battered chicken, a vegetable pot pie, and two glasses of red wine next to one another.  He could hardly imagine what Javert had found for dessert!_   
  
_And yet more! Gloriously decorated fish heads, cabbage-- even chocolate covered coffee beans. Javert was absolutely spoiling his sweet husband this evening; not necessarily a bad thing, either! He led Jean to the table and sat him down at the head, admiring the sway of his ass and hips in the too-tight pants, and how soft they were slowly becoming. He dreaded letting go, and so sat as close to him as possible, chin in his hands, feet playing with his beneath the table as he bit into a coffee bean and sipped the wine._

  
_"What shall you have, Jean? I will feed you as you wish!"_

  
_Goodness!  “I’ll-I’ll have some fish,” Jean said, face lighting up.  “And the potatoes, some pot pie, and of course bread and jam.  But won’t you sit closer, Javert?” he murmured with a pout.  “Or would you mind me in your lap?”_

  
_"In my lap, little husband? Such an eager thing, you are! Come, sit, let me feed you these delicacies you so speak of." Javert patted his thighs willingly, motioning for him come near with quite a smile on his face. He parted his thighs as wide as the chair would allow him, and took up Jean in his lap as he came, nestling the slight bulge in his pants against Jean's plush ass. Javert took up a bit of fish, holding it up to his husband's lips.  Jean swallowed the forkful down greedily, enraptured with the taste.  He smiled as Javert fed him the entire piece, mouthful by mouthful, before moving on to the potatoes (so sweet and tender!) pot pie, breaded chicken, and a little goose.  Halfway through the roast legumes, however, his waistband grew tight._   
  
_“I’m quite full, mon cher,” he said, moaning as Javert laid the hand not occupied with the fork upon Jean’s tight belly._   
  
_"I would bet you could eat a bit more, Jean. Your stomach can stretch very easily for you, don't underestimate your hunger." He quickly took up a forkful from the dish of apples, and pressed it to Jean's lips. He was having none of Jean's "I'm full"s this evening. Maybe he could ease off the tension in his stomach with the glass of wine. Ah! Not until he was done chewing though._   
  
_“Mm, if you like, Javert,” Jean murmured, pressing backwards and taking the offered wine, a lovely warmth settling into his tummy.  My, his cock was growing, just from watching his husband be stuffed with treats?  He never would understand his dear Inspector._   
  
_“I do,” Javert growled, feeding him the rest of the pastry and rubbing small circles into his belly to counteract the press of his waistband.  Their child fluttered happily, and Jean hummed as Javert fed him bread slathered in jam, stopping every now and then to kiss away the sweetness clinging to his Omega’s lips._   
  
_“Are you ready for dessert, Jean?” Javert whispered, stroking lower on the man’s belly, swollen now with food as well as with child, his pants digging nearly painfully into his tummy._   
  
_Jean beamed, nuzzling backwards into Javert, who had barely eaten a bite.  “May I at least remove my trousers, mon cher?  If you stuff me any more, they will pop!”_   
  
_"Good! Let them! The pop will stand as testament to your trust in me, through the rest of our time together!" A whisper against Jean's jawline, this was; Javert kissed just underneath where its corner met his throat, feeling Jean's pulse quicken and jump just slightly as he did so. He smirked, pushing his hips forward to mask another twitch of his arousal, growing ever-tighter as he did so. The wine tasted wonderful on Jean's lips._   
  
_“You simply want me to wear the robe, don’t you?” Jean smiled into the kiss, letting Javert pop several hidden chocolates into his mouth before the Alpha got up to retrieve their dessert: a crumbly apple tart and a plate of fine chocolate._   
  
_“Did you find your appetite again, little husband?” Javert growled, settling back down with Jean in his lap again, cock still full against his bottom._   
  
_“Goodness!” Jean murmured, moaning as a large piece of pie, topped with the chocolates, was fed to him bit by bit.  He shifted, feeling the button slowly give out.  It came off with a little ping, and Javert snarled ferally, a wicked grin on his face._   
  
  
_"There we are, little husband. Let's get your robe now, and let you work off this wonderful food. There is but one more treat I've yet to feed you." He braces himself against Jean's excessively sensitive breasts, pushing himself up and out from beneath Jean's weight. He whimpered when the pressure against his cock was taken away, and he had to stumble about for a moment while suppressed pulses hardened him even further. Pulling his face into a scrunch, he took to finding the robe a few feet away, and gathered it up in his hands once he'd done so. Jean would look absolutely marvelous in this; Javert could barely handle the image in his head-- he could hardly imagine what the real thing would do to him._   
  
_Jean smiled, unbuttoning his shirt and slipping out of his pants.  The robe was thin and flimsy, meant to bare more than conceal.  The material slid against his sensitive breasts and fattening nipples, and he ached to be able to nurse.  He knew it would be weeks yet before his milk came in, but he knew Javert hungered for the event._   
  
_Hanging it over Jean's shoulders, Javert let his hands slide beneath the thin fabric, stepping closer to him. Lifting Valjean to his body seemed principle, his fingers splaying possessively across his back. The silk caught between his fingers, and he kissed Jean deeply. The fat plushness he felt beneath his bony fingers-- it nearly drove him over, but he had to wait. Jean was due for one last dessert, and as impatient as he was, he fully intended for him to have it. He moaned, further wrapping his arms about Jean's chest, shoving his tongue eagerly into his mouth._   
  
_Jean moaned into the kiss, letting his body melt against Javert’s with abandon.  The kiss and the wine and the food and the wonderful fluttering of his belly were making him soar with pleasure, and he found he could’nt be near enough to Javert, couldn’t press his sensitive breasts and heavy belly close enough to the hard mound of the man’s arousal.  His hole had begun to leak, and he whimpered for his Alpha’s attentions._   
  
_"Come here, you little slut. Come to your husband," Javert's hand slipped between their bodies, picking up Jean's cock in his hand and working it until it hardened. Back and forth, up and down; he worked Jean harder than Gymont, bucked harder than he could kick-- he'd fuck him harder, too. God, these pants were getting so fucking tight..._   
  
_“Of course, my love,” Jean moaned, tucking his face innto the taller man’s neck as Javert’s hands skillfully worked him.  He knew he couldn’t come without his hole filled, but goodness, if he wasn’t close!_   
  
_Javert quickly replaced his hand with his hips, working circularly against him as his strain grew tighter still, forcing his buttons undone. He growled lowly, choosing to nibble at Jean's ear to mask his throaty howls of pleasure, nuzzling all the while._   
  
_"Yes, I'm almost there, Jean; my god, you're a fucking mare and I am your stallion, I'm your fucking stallion. How fucking hot you are for me; come on! Look at you, my beautiful, sweat-dripped dam."_

  
_Jean whimpered, head trust back erotically now, trying to press himself harder against Javert’s cock, wanting the massive tool to fill him with it’s girth and it’s spend.  His belly strained almost painfully, and he longed for Javert’s cool hand to rub and soothe it._   
  
_“Javert, will you stroke my belly?  It’s so swollen and full, full with your food and your seed.”_   
  
_“Yes, yes I'll stroke your stomach till it's blue and bruised, Jean. There's my seed, look at how wonderfully it fills you. You're so lush, I could drink you in one gulp," he kissed him again, grinding down on his hips and letting his mouth fall down his jawline slowly, tasting the sweat and heat of his chest as he neared his breasts. Taking one up into his mouth, the other in his hand, he took to working over each of his nipples, flitting his tongue and thumb back and forth over them until they were entirely hard._   
  
_Jean moaned, nestling into the caress as he felt Javert rise up, gripping his own cock and kneeling before his husband of the bed, one hand still rubbing his tummy gently._   
  
_“And for your dessert,” he growled._   
  
_Javert gripped Jean's shoulders tightly, the rumble of a primal growl resonating deeply in his throat. He was well aware of how close he was, how soon he would need to let go-- if only Jean would wrap his lips about his cock, run his tongue beneath each pulse point, even graze his teeth over his ever-tightening knot-- fuck, he couldn't take this waiting. Javert suddenly took hold of his broodmare's tight curls, forcing his face upwards._

  
_"My last sweet for you lie only inches from your face. Are you still hungry, Valjean?"_

  
_“So hungry for your cock, Javert,” Jean murmured, dragging his tongue up and down the slit, giving it open-mouthed kisses as he worshipped it.  He continued until he felt Javert’s hips jerk froward, ready to give him his treat._   
  
_"One more time, my pretty whore. For your stallion; give it to me--" Jesus Christ, he couldn't hold back much longer. Jean's tongue on his slit near drove him up the wall, but he needed more. Oh, he would always need more; his thirst would never be quenched for that sensation of Jean's plump, puckered lips wrapped about his cock. Javert moaned in delight, once more thrusting forward; damn if he hit the back of Jean's throat, he didn't care. His hips recoiled, pulling out just as he came, coating Jean's face in a steaming, sticky layer of cum. Javert heavily panted, shifting his hands to splay across either of Jean's precious cheeks. He looked beautiful._   
  
_“Mmm, my lovely little husband,” he cooed, giving his cheek a pat as he withdrew to lie down beside Jean, half of his body still splayed across Jean’s.  Good, let the man know he was owned, as if the food and seed in his belly and the spend on his face wasn’t claim enough!  Javert growled deep in his throat, smiling as he felt for Jean’s slick hole._   
  
_“Greedy for more, are we?  Well, you’ll simply have to wait, Jean.”_


	10. Chapter 10

_He’d been seeded exactly 4 months and 2 weeks when his milk came in._   
  
_Jean had tossed and turned the night before, growing breasts chafting madly and bouncing heavily with every movement.  Not even Javert’s hard sucks or soothing tongue could settle the pain, and Jean had finally given up, allowing Javert to curl around him, arms wrapped around his swollen, fluttering tummy like a dragon guarding it’s hoarde.  The man had been loathe to leave him to go to work, but Jean knew Javert would go mad if cooped up all day, and so sent him off with a kiss (and of course a sinful little squeeze or two)._   
  
_Jean spent the rest of the morning in bed, stroking his belly, reading, and sipping some calming tea.  Goodness!  Laziness may have been a sin, but it was simply divine to lie in bed and nap and rest all day!  And besides, could it really be a sin if Javert so commanded him to, to grow their child in the most luxurious of conditions?_   
  
_At midafternoon, Jean awoke in a strange haze of wetness and warmth, pain a dull ache in his bosom.  He looked down to see his nightshirt soaked through with milk, and he gave an alarmed cry._   
  
_“Toussaint!  Please, go fetch the Inspector!”_   
  
_The slam of the door and silence of the house following it only added to his misery, and he stared at the wall clutching his belly, pain lighter but shame growing._   
  
_****_   
  
_“Jean!”_   
  
_Valjean turned over to face a grinning Javert, gleeful, ugly triumph coating his face._   
  
_“So your milk came in, little husband!  I thought that was what this was about! And how good,” he purred, stepping closer and leaning on the bedpost meaningfully, “of you to invite me home.”_   
  
_Jean sighed, smiling tightly.  “They hurt, mon cher.  And I am covered in milk!”_   
  
_“Indeed you are, and you look delicious with your little teats leaking like that.  I may just eat you up.”_   
  
_Jean tried to protest as Javert climbed on top of him, boots and trousers and all.  He fairly ripped off the nightshirt, tossing it aside._   
  
_“Mm, such a ripe little bitch you are!  Your tits and tummy are growing so well, and let’s see, those hips seem fatter by the hour!  Birthing with be easy!  But let’s not talk about that,” he growled, seeing Jean’s face twist in worry.  “Let’s give this blessed event the celebration it deserves.”_

  
_Jean grimaced, trying to smile.  “Javert, they hurt!  Perhaps later?”_  
  
 _Javert raised his eyebrows, laying a hand on Jean’s flushed cheek.  “No, now, my sweet,” His voice dipped into an Alpha’s growl, and he nipped at Jean’s neck before speaking._  
  
 _“You are my property as my Omega, Jean.  You agreed to this, happily took my seed to swell your belly, have resigned from public life to be a breeding man.  You’ll do as I say and spread your legs now, my love, and ‘perhaps later’ you’ll do it again.”_  
  
 _Jean felt a shameful rush of wetness to his hole at Javert’s command, but he couldn’t ignore the pain in his body._  
  
 _“I-please, Javert!  Have mercy.  I carry your child and I ache!”_  
  
 _Javert cocked his head, giving Jean a gentle tap on his plush lips.  “No more words, my sweet,” he purred before ducking down to grab the sodden nightshirt, ignoring Jean’s mild look of horror._  
  
 _“Javert!” Jean cried before he was loosely gagged, the nightshirt wrapped around his head._  
  
 _“Much better,” Javert said, tutting gently.  “Now, we must celebrate!  Let me show you just how_ pleased _I am with my little pet.”_  
  
 _Jean was strangely calm as Javert climbed atop him again and began to kiss down his chest.  The man was right-Jean more or less belonged to him and truly, he enjoyed that knowledge.  However, his teats still ached and having Javert’s massive cock in him as they bounced in rhythm was hardly to help._  
  
 _Javert stroked Jean’s hip as he kissed and nipped lower, nosing between his breasts.  A rough thumb passed over Jean’s nipple, and he bucked forward in a mixture of pleasure and pain._  
  
 _“Do you like that, Jean?” Javert snarled, latching on to a nipple and suckling, finally tasting what he had waited four months for: the fruit of his seed in Jean._  
  
 _Jean moaned, muffled by the linen.  He gently stroked Javert’s shoulder as the pain subsided, still an ache but a far less urgent one.  He closed his eyes, rather liking the jiggle and fullness of his teats.  He was now full of life-sustaining milk, growing ripe and round with Javert’s get, and he reveled in it._  
  
 _“Ah, I knew you liked it, my sweet little whore!” Javert crowed, moving onto Jean’s other breast, groaning hungrily as he worked his tongue around the teat, suckling all the while._  
  
 _“How sweet your milk is!  I knew I’d do well to stuff you with treats, keep you nice and plump so it would be rich!  That jiggling ass and those chubby thighs of yours will keep our children fed!”_  
  
 _Jean bucked forward, whimpering under the cloth for Javert to keep suckling, but the man had moved on to licking at his belly, relishing in the swollen roundness of his womb.  Javert unceremoniously began to unzip his pants, bringing out his cock and teasingly rubbing it up and down Jean’s tummy._  
  
 _“Mm, see what you do to me?” he growled, parting Jean’s wide thighs and lowering himself to nestle between them, teasing his cockhead at Jean’s entrance only a moment before thrusting in, though Jean was barely wet._  
  
 _“See, little husband?  This is your duty; to give me a hole to fuck and a seeded body to squeeze.  And how well you do it!” he groaned, slamming himself into Jean over and over as the seeded man grasped his own teats, holding them as Javert’s thrusting made his body bounce._  
  
 _“You’ll grow used to them,” Javert murmured when he was finished, lying atop of Jean as his knot held them together, his warm seed filling Jean pleasantly, “grow used to them jiggling and enticing me.  Such a darling, my Jean.”_  
  
 _Javert motioned for him to untie the nightshirt, and Jean took a deep breath, nestling his face into his husband’s neck with a gentle sigh._


	11. Chapter 11

  
Primped, plucked, and pruned fresh as a rose now, Javert thought his bitch quite ready for a proper parading through the streets. And what a fine day it was to do so, a spring sun on their backs as Javert swung them both out the door, the nursemaid following with Emilia at her hip. Oh, if he wasn't a sight! That lovely dress he'd bought for Jean; it sat quite snugly about his fattened waist, and his breasts hung loosely beneath its support. The only thing even trying to hold Jean's breasts up and to his chest at this moment were te dress's set of loose-fitting, puffed shoulders. They did little to aid or support, and Jean only looked that much hotter for it. His nipples peaked through the fabric-- and probably not without some discomfort, thought Javert. He grinned wickedly, taking one hand around Jean's waist to rest just beneath the underside of his breast, the other holding his hand, and rather firmly at that.  
  
“Ah, good morning Monsieur Ledou!” Javert said with a wicked grin as he nearly bumped into the young man.  “What a fine morning it is, don’t you think, Jean?”  
  
“It is lovely, Javert,” Jean said with a smile and a nod at the terrified student, trapped between Javert’s triumphant grin and Jean’s roundness.    
  
“Y-yes, thank you, it is,” Ledou replied, eyes never leaving Jean’s teats and belly, the Omega surely wondering if he would be similarly swollen one day.  Javert noted the man’s gaze, and spoke with utter possessiveness:

  
"If something about him is of interest to you, please speak up. I won't hesitate to admire my husband with you, Ledou!" Javert exclaimed with a wicked grin. He took Ledou round his shoulders, forcing him in front of Jean so they could both ogle with the blatant masculinity and feral, hungry lust they possessed. Poking and prodding, Javert was. He showed Ledou every last twist and turn of Jean's body, never ceasing to express what a "marvel" he'd created-- with his own seed and a little bit of cultivation. Javert nudged Ledou in the side, and whispered in his ear: "If this life, that my darling Jean has gotten himself into, ever interests you, you know where I am."  
  
Jean chuckled as he was spun and examined by the two men.  He couldn’t deny how satisfying it was, to have Javert praising him before the young man, blushing as Javert laid Ledou’s hand on the curve of his tummy so he could feel how strongly the twins kicked.  The poor student was redder than himself and could barely stop his anxious trembling the entire time his moist palm rested on Jean’s warm fullness.  
  
 “Javert, you’re scaring the poor boy!  Let him go off to his studies, now!  
  
Ledou smiled thinly, shaking a bit as he spoke.  “I-I....thank you, Monsieurs.  Good day to both of you.”  
  
As he walked away, Jean frowned softly. "Mon cher, would you really have _invited_ him? He's a dear, though. So gentle."  
  
Javert stepped closer to Jean, prodding his side with his elbow and giving him an exaggerated wink. "I certainly would have, though whether he'd show up is a different venture entirely," he smirked, casting his eyes downward, "I'm not sure he would find my possessiveness... _attractive_." He reached out then, tracing Jean's jaw with his index finger, some lusty, disgustingly primal glint in his eye. A flash of teeth, then it was gone, whatever that had been. They neared the town square, a fantasy beginning before Javert's eyes...

  
  
 _It was a warm day in early summer, and the Mayday festival of M-sur-M was in full swing.  Javert watched disinterestedly, fixing his eyes away from the tartish young coquettes dancing and focusing them on the beautiful whore of a man he stood beside._  
  
 _Madeleine looked especially delicious today, a thin sheen of sweat on his forehead and a glisten to his red lips, his cravat just_ barely _undone.  Javert’s eyes travelled downwards, eyeing the tight trousers encasing shapely legs and a round bottom so shamefully hidden by the chair.  What a pity!_  
  
 _Javert continued to watch Madeleine out of the corner of his eye, noticing how with every passing minute the man grew more restless and breathed heavier._  
  
 _He’s going into heat._  
  
 _The thought curled in Javert’s mind and settled around his cock.  As an Alpha, the proper thing to do would of course be to offer to escort the mayor back home (and to perhaps_ help _him there) but Javert wasn’t about to let this chance run away from him._  
  
 _He smiled ferally and rested his hand on the back post of Madeleine’s chair._  
  
 _The mayor was as good as his._  
  
 _"Bonjour, Monsignor," He whispered into his ear. A formality would probably do no harm to Javert's intent-- he slid his hand out to rest it on the mayor's solid shoulder, and oh, how massive it was; how strong! It made Javert giddy, to know he had such an upper hand over this mass of a man. He mentally patted his back, then continued on, not sensing any unease from his victim, presently. His thumb rubbed idle circles into the shoulder blade beneath it, focusing on the scent which wafted from beneath Jean's clothing. It was absolutely everywhere; a sickly sweet, "Satisfy me," stuck up in the air that hung over this throng, and Javert wanted Jean only for himself. No one else would moisten Jean, no one else would touch him or make him scream, or satisfy his prevalent heat; not like Inspector Javert. He growled and pressed his hips into the back of the mayor's chair, attempting to hide a developing strain in his trousers._  
  
 _“B-Bonjour, Inspector,” Jean replied with a tight smile and a less-than-stifled whimper.  Javert noticed that the man was trying desperately not to lean against the hand on his chair and submit to an Alpha’s possessive caress.  Instead, Jean continued to watch the spectacle as Javert imagined that plump arse parting, a warm wet hole for his girthy size to part and seed.  How fine the man would look with a swollen belly and leaking teats!  He smirked, shifting so Madeleine could see the growing bulge at the front of his pants, ignoring the stares of other Alphas as Madeleine’s scent carried._  
  
 _Oh, but Javert would take care of them!_  
  
 _...He watched the crowd begin to stir, men grunting and stiffening as they faced the poor Omega who was writhing in earnest now in his chair, head thrust back and neck begging for a bondmark.  The other Alphas circled in, pushing one another out of the in the dizzying rush to claim such a strong Omega.  One pair even turned to fisticuffs._  
  
 _“-He’s mine, you cunt!” a baker roared, punching his rival in the jaw._  
  
 _“Fuck you Provest, let’s see your cock!  I’ll bet it couldn’t fill the bitch’s ear!”_  
  
 _The tense crowd turned and stared as both men pushed down their trousers to reveal that indeed, Provest the baker was less-than-well-endowed for an Alpha. Javert snorted._  
  
 _“You call those cocks!” cried another man, pulling his own trousers down and pushing a fat man aside, who unceremoniously shoved him back.  Within seconds, multiple brawls had broken out, all vying for the honor of fucking and seeding the poor panting mayor._  
  
 _“ENOUGH!” Javert roared._

  
_It did not take much for Javert to command attention, as seen in the mere seconds it took for all action to cease, every single pair of eyes turning instead to the proud, outward chest and goose-like strut of the good Inspector. He coughed, and it echoed into the silence with a bit of a hum._

  
_"Gentlemen," his voice remained low, stance proud, stepping out to reveal his arousal, "you dote on size as if it matters more than wit, more than strength. You are fools." He steps farther out, onto the edge of the platform, flashing his teeth to the crowd of lusty gentlemen below him._

  
_"See the protection I show? Will anyone challenge me?"_

  
_The crowd was silent, transfixed now upon Madeleine._

  
_“Javert,” Madeleine whined as he bucked his hips and curled over to present his bottom.  “J-Javert, help, please.”_  
  
 _“I think you can see he’s chosen me,” Javert snarled back to the crowd, laying a hand upon Jean’s arse and giving it a possessive smack.  “He cries out for me to_ help _him, good people.  Would you deny him?”_  
  
 _“Crock a’ shit!” One yells, racing up the platform only to be met with Javert’s boot.  Countless more follow him but Javert fends them all off, coming back to pull a shaking Madeleine upright to him in triumph.  He is ready to stake his claim, once and for all._  
  
 _"Down boy," he says, nearly forcing the shaking mayor to his knees, arse level with Javert's intense, ever-swelling heat. He moaned, pressing up against Madeleine's bottom; the pressure and sense of connection between them there nearly sent him over, but no, he couldn't. He had to save himself to brand Jean in front of the others. No one would have the mayor except Javert. No one would fuck him quite like the Inspector, or make him half as fine a mate._

  
_He took up Jean's belt loops on his fingers, and slid his trousers down. Jean quivered under his touch, as if his fingers were thousands of pounds apiece. He howled in such intense agony, and arched his back so that his arse would meet Javert's hips._

  
_"Eager, eager little slut, you are. Give me your cock, let everyone see how big you are," Javert took up Jean's cock in his hand, reaching from behind. Oh, fuck, how hard he was. The crowd below them looked upon the two men hungrily; it seemed as if the air itself was too hot-- they were all too hot. Javert slipped his trousers down, finally showing his massive member to the other alphas. He snarled, and with one final thrust, entered Jean fully, the man crying out from having his virgin hole so abused._

  
_Javert looked out on the other men, smiling like the most vile of wolves._

  
_"I fucked this whore, don't you see! I fucked him dry, and now he bleeds for me; no one else may have such a glorious bitch to fill," Javert suddenly arched forward, biting down on Jean's craned neck as he came, screaming, "no one but me!"_

  
_Jean moaned softly, wriggling to take Javert’s knot deep inside him.  Javert’s seed spurted into the mayor’s passage, coating him with warm fluid._  
  
 _“And now he’s taken my knot and being seeded as you watch.  Aren’t you, my little husband?” he growled, petting Jean’s tummy.  “You’ll all get to see his pregnant belly swell, and the little slut will flaunt his teats for you I’m sure.  But they’re mine to suck and squeeze, don’t you forget.”_  
  
“Javert, it’s M. Provest!  Why don’t we say hello?”  
  
Javert gave Jean a sweet little pat.  “Of course, little husband.  Provest, how are you?”


	12. Chapter 12

It was late afternoon and Jean Valjean was wickedly plotting against his husband.

“Monsieiur, will that be all?” Toussaint asked as she left the bowl of strawberries by the bed, gathering Rose from her napping spot atop Jean’s soft tummy and taking Violet from her place nestled against his teat in her other arm. “Yes, thank you. I’ll see my ladies later, and your sister, too!”

_A house full of princesses_

_and I am his queen._

As soon as the door was shut behind Madame Toussaint, Jean flew from the bed, undressing himself in a most giddy, eager fashion. The bowl of strawberries lay idle at the foot of the bed, until he reached over, taking one slice into his palm. The sweetness of the juice wafted into his nostrils softly; oh, Javert would be driven absolutely mad if he smelled like this! He wouldn't be able to pull his mouth away. Jean smiled crookedly; the slice in his hand was squished against his skin moments later, and it felt euphoric. If he hadn't been sweet enough already for his husband, this would surely earn Jean Javert's favor. “Mmm,” he hummed as he lay back, placing a few slices on his swollen teats and shapely thighs. None of the girls had been hungry and so he was jiggling full of milk, ready for his Javert to come home and suckle. He dropped some of the whole strawberries on his tummy and the soft “plops” they made on his fat aroused him.

Suddenly, Jean heard the doorknob turn and was greeted with a terrible growl. Javert skulked in from the doorway, expression none too appealing, or appropriate for what his husband had done for him. Lip curled into a voracious snarl, he climbed on top of Jean, and pinned him violently with his hips, sliding one knee between his swollen, fleshy thighs. Leaning down, Javert growled, "You expect me to want to pamper you like a little whore, Valjean. Why would such a pretty face want anything to do with such a rabid, vicious wolf like myself otherwise, hm?"

He traces just beneath Jean's jawline with his index finger, hushing a whimper that comes to his ear. He presses his knee farther up, "--you tell me, my little slut. What is it?"

“I-I’m your whore, Javert, please, I only want to make you happy,” Jean whimpered, wriggling so Javert could feel his plumpness through his clothes.

“My precious little whore,” Javert crooned, tracing a rosy cheek with his rough fingertip. “I’ll teach you a lesson. It’s high time you learned to be a proper husband, too, and I think I know just how to teach you...”  Jean moaned beneath him, desperate for his punishment. “Ah-ah, Jean. You're not helping your cause when you moan and wriggle like that.”

Javert rolls off of him, grinning at Jean's reaction, whiny and grabby as it is. Javert slides to the edge of the bed, patting his knees. "Come, up. Over my lap, my little slut."

Oh, this was too easy! Jean crawled over him like a puppy, all too eager for whatever Javert had in store; into his hair went the inspector's fingers, and up, into his flabby tummy went his hips. Javert growled deeply, craning his head back to stretch the strains that had begun there. He placed his hand on Jean's bare arse, lifting and squeezing the skin there, if only to redden it.

"What will I do to you, Jean? What will teach you to wait, mm?"

“Javert, I need you,” Jean moaned, loving the feel of Javert’s hard cock pressing into his belly. His teats ached, hanging proudly over the edge of Javert’s thighs. Full and fat and oh! If he could get Javert to suckle! He let the Alpha fondle and pat his ass sweetly before whimpering again. “D-d’you think another child in me would teach me, mon cher?”

"...Of course! You carry a brilliant mind beneath all of that pretty plumpness. Who knew a broodmare could be so bright!" Said with an edge of sarcasm, but just barely so, Javert smacked Jean's ass once, twice, three times-- oh, how he loved the ripples the motion made over his skin, even the feeling of his fat, hanging breasts bouncing against his thighs! Jean felt, smelled absolutely delectable beneath his hands-- it made Javert that much harder, that much more swollen. He pressed his hips up again, desperately whimpering for relief.

“Please, seed me again, it’s been a month,” Jean whined as he relished in the sweet sting of Javert’s slaps. Just punishment for a naughty slut! But he was Javert’s whore, only Javert’s, and he cried this out as he ground against the hardess pressing into his soft tummy.

"Mm," he moaned absently, affirming over and over Jean's cries, the slaps slowly dying down. Panting, and without a word, Javert suddenly made to grab Jean's shoulders, pulling him up so that his cock could tease at Jean's entrance. Javert felt him wriggle and grind down on it-- oh! Had he not bitten down on Jean's shoulder, had he not squeezed at one of Jean's full, sweet breasts, he might have woken the children. He suddenly thrusts himself into Jean, kissing the back of his neck possessively. Jean bit back a squeal as Javert squeezed his teat roughly, a bit of milk dribbling and sliding past one of the strawberry slices. Javert’s cock felt as wonderful as ever in his tight passage, and he mewed in pleasure as the man thrust in with fast, hungry strokes, growling filth all the while into the ear of the man atop his lap:

"Who is your stallion?", "Ah! There's my fucktoy, there's my broodmare! Yes, swell! Swell like the ripe, red virgin you are!", "How does my cock feel inside of you, Jean? How does my get feel?"; Javert couldn't help himself, his mouth was running faster than his climax was coming, his words spiraling further and further into incoherence the closer he became. Finally, and with a final, all too proud howl, Javert spilled into Jean, filling him with his seed once again-- and what pride he felt, doing so. Another child for the two of them, another source of happiness for Jean, more than anything.

Jean was in Heaven as Javert spilled, thick and warm, into his belly, guarenteeing another child. Or two, he thought with a cheeky grin. He had so loved carrying the twins, feeling their near-constant flutterings and being swollen with enough milk for three children and a hungry husband.

"There, that suits you quite nicely. Your swollen ass and ripened tits are absolutely darling! I could just eat you up, my little slut," here, Javert shifts Jean so that he can climb atop him again, the poor broad still not relieved, "fertile again, you are! It makes you smell _delicious_." Javert lays a kiss to his jawline, smiles, and leaves without another word. All the better, leaving Jean like that. He found some enjoyment in punishing him just so; he thought Jean far more attractive hot and bothered than otherwise. He'd leave him, admire from afar. Jean was a work of art, and Javert, his Morot.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a flashback, please ignore the lack of italics.

Jean tucked himself into his bed, sore and sleepy from a hard day of labor. Mathieu was nuzzled into his side, Jean's bulk warming the baby with little effort. The infant's milky smell and gentle breathing calmed him, and he was nearly asleep when the noise from the other side of the curtain began.

"Is your brother asleep?" his brother-in-law whispered as Jean heard clothes fall to the floor.

"Yes, poor Jean sleeps like a rock," Jeanne giggled before being shushed. "Besides, he's 23 now-high time he learned what awaits him!"

What fools they were-- incredibly unobservant. Jean lay silent, awakened by their soft whispers. Jeanne and her husband had been far too eager, waking Jean from the beginnings of his rest not much before he had closed his eyes. He kept them closed though, made sure he kept an even pace of breath, and listened aptly for the shuffling and other movement that was currently about. He knew little of what his sister spoke of-- 23 was certainly an age for many things, but he couldn't even begin to guess what exactly "awaited him", as she said. Surely he'd experienced nearly everything there was to experience right now, hadn't he? No matter; he'd wait. Things were starting to get a bit louder-- perhaps he would know now.

“Mmm, what awaits _you_ is a big hard cock and a seeded belly,” Jacques growled, shifting so the other bed creaked.

Oh.

 _Oh_.

Jean was motionless, turning away so he was back to back with the sleeping infant. He could hardly look at Mathieu and Robert on the floor now with _this_ going on! He listened carefully, but the only sounds coming from the other idea of the curtain were grunts and whimpers and moans . His face grew red under the covers as he buried in in his hands.

_Will this be what awaits me?_

Jean had known he was an Omega at 11, when his first heat began in the presence of his brother-in-law. Thankfully, Jacques had resisted and Jeanne had carried him off to give him time to recover. He’d known for years he could bear children, but he’d never thought much of it. Mathieu and Robert were enough for him to care for, surely! Would that one day be him writhing in a bed, begging for a strong Alpha like Jacques to fill his belly with child? Jean’s blushed harder at the thought, but he was growing wet now! He quickly lifted his sleepshirt and began to work his cock as he fantasized:

\--just as Jacques had done to his sister, Jean's partner would climb over him like a prowling wolf, snarling possessively into his ear, and perhaps even taking it between his teeth. Jean's hips would thrust upward, as they were now, and the Alpha's hand (Jean's would have to suffice for the moment) would receive the brunt of his body's motion, cupping and massaging his cock as it would continue to harden.

"Fucking whore, yes! Whine like the little bitch you are, whine for me!" Jacques' and Jean's Alpha's voices intertwined; Jean could practically feel his hot breath against his neck, bear the weight of another man on top of him. Oh, how absolutely delicious this felt! Jean thrust upwards again, and he moaned, beginning to stroke his arousal beneath the covers. His fingers settled over the protruding veins on either side, gently tracing them up and down, over and over and over again. He got lost in the motion, the mere sensation driving him absolutely insane. He did not know whether Jeanne and Jacques had stopped to listen, but he could've cared less, he was so lost now.

“Come on now, little slut. Such a pretty thing you are. All lips and arse! And your sweet smooth prick isn’t half bad either!” Jean’s imagination was going mad, conjuring up a vicious man hungry to seed him, to own him the way Jacques did Jeanne. He whimpered softly, his thoughts growing filthier as each moment passed.

“You won’t be working in the fields any longer, sweet man. You’ll be at home, cooking my dinner and growing my child in your belly!” Jean could practically hear the snarl of his imagined Alpha, and he desparately thought of more, of lips wrapping themselves tightly around his cock, sucking his knot closer and closer to its end. Oh, the heat! Jean could barely stand it. His hand tightened around his girth painfully, and with a final outcry, he came, hot fluid rushing out of him and onto the sheets. The Alpha kisses Jean's mouth hungrily now, having surfaced from below. Jean can almost taste himself, his imagination is so vivid. Salt, heat, passion-- all of it passes onto his tongue in a flurry of ecstasy, and he can't help but moan in delight. What a treat this was; how wild his imagination!

“I think he knows, my love,” Jacques cooes softly into Jeanne’s ear as all three drift off.


	14. Chapter 14

Javert was especially wild tonight, Jean thought as they lay in bed after a delicious night of passion. His neck and arse were dark with bites, his teats empty with swollen nipples from the Alpha’s hard suckling. Jean sighed contentedly as he leaned into Javert’s neck, the man’s arm wrapped protectively around his shoulder as they sat in the dim candle light. 

“Mmm, I needed that,” Jean purred; stroking his full tummy happily while their fourthborn fluttered. 

“They call me a wolf at the station,” Javert said with a chuckle, growling into Jean’s hair and running his hand along his husband’s massively swollen belly, “and now you’ll call me a wolf at home, my little bitch. Christ, those teats of yours! I can feel them filling again!” 

“Blame your seed,” Jean replied shyly while Javert shifted to lord over the heavily pregnant Omega, a viscious grin on his face. Jean moved to lie on his back, wetting his lips and looking up at Javert through his eyelashes.

“My sweet little slut,” Javert purred. He nosed up Jean’s belly, nuzzling it and pressing his teeth to it in turns before finally kissing the man’s teats lustfully. “My darling thief.”

Javert could hear his husband moaning something terribly; oh what a fuss he made! It was delicious, every last guttural noise-- absolutely fantastic for his senses. He thrust his hips forward possessively, wanting to show Jean exactly what his squirming and whining did. How satisfying it felt, to again be aroused, and so quickly!  
Javert kissed further along his husband's perpetually-filling breasts, growling and biting hungrily at them. What beautiful, rosy, fat, perky breasts they were! They looked absolutely gorgeous against the candlelight.  
***

The next night, Jean sat patiently on their bed waiting for Javert’s shift to end. The girls had all nursed and were sleeping peacefully in the nursery. How he longed to have them all cuddled beside him! Jean blushed, adjusting the ribbon around his throat and cradling his belly in both arms. He ducked his head modestly as the door clicked and Javert entered with a growl.

His voice was low, and quite in his throat when he spoke.  
"Why, Red! What have you brought for your sickly old grandmother? Tell me!"  
A firm hand pressed the door shut, Javert's pupils dilating something terribly at the sight of Jean so utterly bare on the bed. His nostrils flared, and he licked his lips precariously.  
Jean smiled coyly, letting the little capelet reveal his swollen breasts. "I've brought you milk, if you will have it. But you're not my grandmother!" he gasped as Javert grinned, "you're a wolf!"

"Ah! Silly husband! I am no wolf; do come closer! Let me see this milk that you've brought me. Perhaps it will clear my cold away!" A slight smile toyed at his lips; Javert stood his ground, shifting his weight on the balls of his feet. He closed his eyes, inhaling Jean's sweet scent and focusing in on the heat that was spreading out from between his legs. He whispered again, more hoarsely, for his husband to come closer.

“If it please you,” Jean murmured sweetly, moving so he was only several inches away from Javert. He trembled and his teats shook as he pushed them forward in offering when he moved his capelet to better show them off.

“I have no cup,” he murmured, “you will have to drink straight from them.”

"All the better to savor it, little husband." Javert's index finger extended out, closing those last few inches that lay between them, and ever so gently met the tip of his finger with Jean's soft, rosy flesh. Featherlight, it drew paths every which way, frequenting his nipples most. Light circles were outlined over them, and they were rubbed just slightly then, until both of them were hardened, and until Jean could not keep his mouth shut-- he moaned wildly beneath Javert's teasing, and he absolutely loved it. He pressed his hips forward, onto his husband, if only to show his satisfaction.

“Will you suckle?” Jean asked shyly, trembling as Javert’s fingers trailed over every inch of his plump teats. “I know you are a wolf but even a wild creature must enjoy some sweetness.”

Javert growled happily, nuzzling his face into Jean's swollen chest.  
"My sweet husband, your breasts are at the mercy of my parched tongue. I will suck you dry."  
He places his lips at the base of Jean's breast, suckling lightly. Oh, how wonderfully warm and succulent they are. How sweet!

Jean gasped as Javert presses his teeth against a hard hot nipple. “I knew you were a wolf! And a hungry one, from the looks of it!” He lifts Javert’s hand to his cheek and nuzzles it softly. 

“I’d be more than happy to let you devour me.” 

"Mm, with pleasure, mon cher." And with that, he took up Jean's bud into his mouth, sucking just enough to begin to nurse his milk out of him. His free hand moved up to his other breast just as gently, massaging it between his palm and his thumb slowly-- in rhythm with his mouth. His arousal swelled further, and he moaned just a moment in discomfort, fumbling for his zipper in the darkness.

It was heaven! Jean was whimpering and felt milk leak from his free teat nto the massive curve of his belly in warm rivulets. He giggled and layed a hand on it.

“There’s plenty of me to devour thanks to our last meeting, good wolf.”

"All the better-- it makes you taste that much sweeter, my darling." It was true! Jean tasted like a fluffy, decadent pastry-- full of fat and sugar and every possible addiction. Javert craved every last bit of him, hungered for him like a savage, starving wolf. When he kissed, he gorged, he did not indulge. His mouth was wide open, his tongue was intent to taste just about all that it could reach. But Javert's was a hunger never satiated. More, more, more! He wanted all of Jean, the selfish bastard! He took up his husband's arousal in his hand, kneeling-- his head lay between his lips before he could stop himself. Javert moaned eagerly. If he'd had a tail, it would have been wagging just then. He hoped this was pleasing.

Jean whimpered as Javert swallowed down his cock greedily, alternately lapping at the head and taking his prick deep down in his inviting throat. Javert’s coarse hair rubbed against his belly as the man bobbed his head, and Jean could hardly breathe. Did Javert truly desire him so?

“Oh, dear wolf! How you indulge me!”

The only response Javert could manage was a flick of his tongue against a vein he felt along Jean's member. He moaned again, his jaw and his head just beginning to quicken their movements-- that knot would have to let out soon. Javert reached tenaciously for one of Jean's hands, anticipating his climax far too early, and gripping his palm extremely tightly. Oh, how he wished Jean would swell more-- he wanted to choke, he was so hungry for this prick. Jean squeezed it sweetly as he continued to moan under Javert’s tongue and teeth until he finally came, hot and fast, into Javert’s eager mouth. 

“You /were/ hungry, weren’t you,” Jean panted as Javert swallowed the last of his spend, stroking the mountain of Jean’s tummy as he did so.

“And you came before I had my fill of you, naughty Red.” Javert relplied, nipping at his prey’s plump thigh. “So I’ll take /my/ pleasure now. Stay.”

Javert quickly stood, locking his gaze onto Jean's eyes, holding it. He backed slowly to the bed, unfolded the sheets, and bundled himself in them without so much as a word. It was dark now, and by God if Jean could make out so much as Javert's nose-- in fact, only his eyes had any promise of revealing his whereabouts in the room. He lay still-- a wolf lurked beneath the sheets now, and no longer a man. He smiled wickedly, turning his head, his stare, away from Jean.  
"Come in, Red, come in. Granny's got a bit of a cold. How lovely it is to see you!" His voice was excessively choked and rough to the ear. He stuck a hand out from beneath the covers and motioned for Jean to come nearer.  
As if pulled by a magnet, Jean complied. He came to kneel by the bed with his head tilted up and his gaze locking with the feral eyes of the wolf in his bed.

"Did the milk not help?" he asked sadly. Goodness, he was already leaking again! He hoped his wolf of a husband would fuck him soon. If the look in Javert's eyes was any indication, he was in luck!  
"My goodness, dear! Of course it settled my stomach some! But what am I to do with this heat that I feel?" Huskily said, Javert took Jean's face into his hands with unexpected gentility. Mere contact sent his pulse skyrocketing-- his cock stood ever-more erect, and he had to shift to relieve its pressure against the covers. If only Jean would reach for it, feel it.

“Would you like my hole?” Jean asked demurely as Javert growled and pushed back the covers, stroking the Omega’s fattened body hungrily as he instructed Jean on what to do.

A rather unexpected pause came, Javert pursing his lips all the while, and pressing his forehead to Jean's and trailing his hands downward, every which way. Finally, a hushed, "--please," rolled off of his tongue, and he gripped Jean's hips eagerly, roughly pushing him to face away.

"On my prick, sweet man," he commanded as Jean climbed heavily up onto the bed and sunk himself down upon the massive member. How good it was to have Javert inside him, devouring him from the inside out! Jean moaned, bucking forward.

"Does this suit you, good wolf? Do you find me pleasing?"  
Javert growled against the back of Jean's neck, biting everywhere he could manage-- oh, how much he loved the way Jean's loose skin jiggled against the motion of his hips. He pinched at it, slapped it, whispered all sorts of vulgarity into his ears; fuck, he was so tight this evening!  
"Yes, Red! Your fat, your swollen breasts, your belly-- I could just--" His sentence was cut off by a moan, a last jerk of his hips: he came, incredibly hard and hot, spend filling Jean's quivering body. It added so much to the flush of his cheeks, the ripeness of his skin too. Javert climbed atop his husband's back, craning his neck in close to his ear.  
"I could just gobble you up, /my dear/."


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Send in any prompts!

“Javert!”

Jean had woken up in the middle of the night to find the mattress wet with prebirth and his tummy searing in pain. He lay frozen as Javert stirred and proudly rubbed the huge protusion of his husband’s belly.

“Now, all ready to birth, little husband? 

“Javert, it hurts! Please, call the doctor!” Jean’s face had blanched and he could hardly breathe, the baby kicking madly as it shifted. He clutched his belly 

“No, my sweet, there’s no need for that,” Javert purred as he spread a blanket on the floor and heated up water over the fire. “We’ll have the child out and you’ll hardly feel it.” Javert grinned at Jean’s wails. Soon they’d be whimpers of pleasure, if he could just find that last towel...

Jean was in a world of pain, his hole feeling like it was being ripped in two while his teats ached with milk for the child he was about to push out. He whimpered weakly as Javert helped him down onto the floor where a nest of towels and loving arms awaited him.

“Come now Jean, I’ve got just the thing for your pain.”

Javert had hardly been able to contain himself while he got his Omega situated and wrapped in towels with a pillow for his back. Jean was so ripe he knew the birth would come quickly, but he refused to see his poor husband shake and cry while doing so. Not when the man looked so delicious laboring to birth his get, fat teats boucing with every contraction! Javert briefly pressed their foreheads together before kneeling down to suckle at Jean’s impossibly swollen teats.

“See, I know just what you need, mon coeur,” he said between laps and sucks. He stroked Jean’s belly all the while, loving how hot and strained it was against his hand; almost as much as he loved feeling Jean’s gorgeous length hard against it! What a whore--even when he was birthing!

Jean’s pained whimpers turned to low groans as Javert, with his eternal thirst, suckled the milk from his fruitful breasts. Now that they were emptied he could enjoy their bounce and fullness on top of his swollen tummy. How he loved feeling so sensitive and ripe, even in labor! He snuggled deeper into the towels as Javert kissed sinfully lower. He lapped at his belly with long teasing strokes, never quite reaching Jean’s now-aching prick. Jean wriggled in response, his hole searing suddenly with pain.

“Javert, please--it hurts! I need it!”

Javert gloated internally in triumph. He lifted his head from Jean’s tummy, still-milky lips kissed the laboring man’s plush collarbone reverently.

“In a moment, sweet man. I’ll stroke your prick while you push out my get. You’ll look just darling like that---a spoiled little breeder doing his duty.” Jean whimpered, and Javert returned his lips to Jean’s tummy, which still tasted of the strawberry oil he’d rubbed it with last night. What a shame it would be to watch such a marvel deflate! Ah well, he’d see Jean similarly swollen again in just a few months’ time, and besides, the soft roundness left after a child was birthed was sure to look beautiful on Jean. He let out a growl as he pictured his lovely Omega nursing his healthy babe on a fat teat, wearing nothing but soft morning light.

Jean had begun to push, and so Javert pressed his face into Jean’s heaving teats before taking the man’s cock into his hand and stroking it expertly. Jean let out a mix between a whimper and a groan at the contact.

“See? You’ve been such a good little pet, carrying my seed for nine months. How could I let my Jean suffer while he births such a sweet gift?” Javert himself was rock-hard from watching Jean bear his get, and he eagerly ground himself against the towels. He came embarrassingly quickly once he saw jean’s hole part big and wide to accommodate the size of the child’s head.

“How does it feel, Jean? To be so stuffed with my get?”

Jean was beyond words, his hole searing with arousal even as his child’s head came forward inch by inch despite Jean’s wordless pleading for Javert to reach in and pull it out. Jvert’s proud grin and deft hand kept him going, however, and soon the pushing built to a climax. He was ready.

“Good man, just one more! Let me see our child, Jean!” Javert’s strokes grew wickedly short, and Jean let out a final scream of pain and pleasure mixed as he gave a hard push The child slid into Javert’s waiting hands easily, the afterbirth following not a moment later. Javert screamed for the nursemaid, who rushed in to take the child and clean her off in the nursery Jean had designed. Javert noted the horrible fall of his love’s face as the child left, and he rushed to take him in his arms as they waited for her return.

“My little love,” Jean cooed as tears streamed down his cheeks. Behind him, javert stroked his soft pouch of a tummy soothingly, murmuring to him all the while:

“There’s my kitten, there’s my love. You did such a good job, don’t you worry. My brave little man...”

The nurse returned shortly with the little girl, christened Emilia by Jean through his tears. He clutched the swaddled babe to him tightly, letting her rest against his soft teats already ful of milk for her.

“Do you wish to nurse, my angel? Your Papa would love to feed you.” He felt his eyes glaze happily as Emilia latched on right away, suckling sweetly as she curled against him. Jean cried more, for never in his life had he felt more complete with his loving Javert holding and nuzzling him and his beautiful daughter drawing sustinence from his ripe body for the first time.

Javert waited patiently as Jean let the child nurse. He had been right--Jean nursing his get was a heavenly vision! But Jean’s body was laxing ever more onto his, and Javert knew he needed to care for his Omega.

“Is she done, Jean? We need to clean and wrap you up too, sweet man.” All this was said warmly but firmly. Javert was leaving no room for his husband to make himself fall ill with fatigue. The man was as plump and healthy as a mare but he was taking no chances.

“Yes, mon cher,” Jean replied softly as he handed Emilia back to the nursemaid with a sniffle. Every muscle in his body ached and he closed his eyes, trusting Javert to do the rest and clean him up. He felt Javert kiss him atop the head, and he slept.


End file.
